Hellfire
by aristocratFABLE
Summary: Ciel, the incubus prince, hates submission. Sebastian, the devil noble, loves novel things. Sex was their deal and power their game. Life in hell was never this complicated. YAOI ALERT. AU
1. Prologue: Cerise

_**Prologue: Cerise  
**_

_Hell_. It was a place where humans believed that the evil and dead reside; a place where fire never ceased to burn and cackle. Many stories and tales of this horrid place had been passed on from generation to generation in the mortal world. It was said that hell that could be found deep within the earth. It was also said that it was the destination for the dead.

Their feeble mortal minds were only minutely accurate of their perceptions of the devil's home. When humans died, they _died_. End of story. They did not transcend to hell (or heaven for that matter) and simply remained in their own realm. What _was_ true, however, was that hell did exist.

Just like humans who called earth their home, the citizens of hell selfishly claimed the dark world as theirs. These citizens could be referred to as demons, in short. But unlike humans, demons had little respect for things such as morals, dignity and kindness. What did matter in this realm, however were power, pride and bloodlines.

Ciel Phantomhive was a resident of Hell himself. He was a young, inexperienced but mature male. He might not possess the strength of his older 'brothers', but he was more intelligent than the most of his kindred. Having just celebrated his coming of age, Ciel dreaded the tradition that would take place precisely a week after. Ciel wasn't a mere simple demon. Like humans, demons had races as well. There were several types and each was ranked based on their extent of knowledge, heritage and magical prowess.

Ciel was an incubus, the demon that feeds off sexual urges and desires. He was, without doubt, beautiful even among his own kind. The male was small in stature and had a thin waist that seemed almost breakable. He had dark blue eyes that shimmered in the glow of hellfire and silky midnight hair that felt smooth to the touch. The young male however... was still untrained in the ways of seduction and deception.

He knew the theory, but even he had to put what he had learned from his peers to practice. He was what they would call a 'fresh' one. He still had his growing horns that would provide him with the energy he needed until he had his first sexual encounter. They would drop off once his body had been able to fully recognize that he had 'matured'. Truth be told, Ciel wasn't looking forward to it. He was also the second prince of his species.

Incubuses were rather powerful in their own right. But even they needed to pay their form of taxes.

Devils were the so called nobles of the realm of fire. They held the most authority amongst the demons. Even a second prince like Ciel was no match (in status) to a devil who held the title of baron.

All incubi (and succubae) are obliged to have a devil 'sponsor' (aside from the crown heir). It was a contract as old as time. Incubi provide bodily services to remain on the devils' good side. Besides, devils have never ending life energy that incubi loved to feed on. It was a win-win deal. The only time this contract breaks momentarily was during the incubi's mating season (that occurs once every fifty years), where incubi choose their mates. Pairings amongst incubi weren't common though (given the tradition), with the exception of the royal couple. (Sucking energy off one another wasn't a part of incubi principles)

And the day Ciel was to meet his sponsor was just a mere twenty four hours away. The prince lounged near his window, staring at the blood red sky. The incubi prince cursed his luck of being borne second after his older brother.

"Hehehe. Excited about tomorrow little prince?" Grell taunted his master as he prepared the bedding made out of soft black feathers and sapphire covers. This was the last day he would be serving under Ciel. After this, he was going to be assigned to look after Ciel's other younger siblings. Said prince glared at his servant briefly, before flicking his tail in annoyance.

"I'm not going to let some bastard devil win me over that easily. If they want me, they would have to beat me first." Ciel replied haughtily. Ciel knew he was well sought after. Even before his ceremony had been publically announced, the boy had received countless of propositions from devil nobles. Devil nobles were allowed as many incubuses they want while incubuses could only have one sponsor.

Grell scoffed and flicked his red hair over his shoulders. "Yeah. Keep telling yourself that sweetie. You may be smart, but you're not unbeatable." With that, the poltergeist sashayed out of the room. Ciel had often wondered if his servant was part-incubi, despite the fact that it was impossible to cross breed among demon races.

Extending his bat wings just a smidgen, the incubi stretched his muscles, asleep from staying in that one position for far too long. Tomorrow, his entire life would change and he would be under the control of someone else. That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He wasn't going down without a fight.

_**A/N: Kill me now. I know I shouldn't start any more of these stories but meh..i really really want to write demon!sebastian. For those who don't know me, Hi. I'm aristocratFABLE, author of Sickly Sweet. So now I'm focusing my attention on two Kuroshitsuji stories. Wish me luck~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI~  
**_


	2. Chapter 1: Crimson

_**Chapter One: Crimson**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. Evidence: It does not have YAOI!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O  
**_

Ciel was jolted awake by a faraway shriek, probably made by some tortured ghoul. He cursed in ancient hell tongue under his breath and blinked away the last remnants of sleep as he stretched his limbs. Usually, the servants would come to wake him up – but not today, it seemed. Looking out his bedroom window, he spotted the twin silver moons that hung high in the orange-red sky. One was full while the other was a crescent shape. There was no sun in hell. Still, they had two moons that waxed and waned just like in the human world.

The colour of the sky told Ciel that he had better hurry and get himself cleaned if he wanted to be on time for his own ceremony. As he threw his downy covers off, the incubus prince strutted across the marble floor. With the flick of his finger, the servant bell in his room chimed and his wardrobe flung open. His right eye glowed briefly before returning to its natural aquamarine shade. It would take a couple of minutes before Grell could reach his chambers from the servant quarters. Until then, he would select his attire for the day. There was _supposed _to be formal wear for this sort of event, but Ciel wasn't a conformist, not in the very least.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Vincent Phantomhive, the king of incubi had a permanent frown etched onto his face since the beginning of dawn. Rachael, his queen, could only placate her mate with soft pats and gentle smiles. They were waiting at the gates for their second son, together with their mounts, large hell hounds that snapped their chompers at anything within range. It was the couple's duty to see that Ciel's ceremony went off without a problem. After all, offending the devils was not something any lower demon would like to attempt.

"Come on darling...stop pouting! It is not like we are never going to see him again. Where is that dark and cruel incubus king that we all know and love? Hmm?" Rachael chastised the king, daringly so. Rachael may seem kind-hearted and beautiful in front of everyone. But beneath that facade was an influential, merciless succubae that was addicted to lust and power. There was a reason why Vincent adored his mate and only saw_ her_. Rachael _really_ didn't like the competition.

"I know...I know! But as a parent, it is natural that I don't like seeing any of my children servicing the devils...even if it were tradition." Vincent grumbled, his black tail twitching in annoyance. This was the first time he would be sending off a son – one of his favourites at that.

"Don't worry father. I won't disappoint. I'm positive." Ciel commented rather offhandedly, walking through the door in a red and black outfit. Rachael took one look at her son and sighed dramatically.

"Ciel, please don't tell me you're going to wear...that?" The queen could hardly believe her eyes. She knew her son was hard-headed, but not suicidal. Ciel nearly chuckled at his mother's distress.

"It'll spice things up, don't you think?" Ciel had offered as a explanation. Vincent could only shook his head as his lips curved into a smile. "Let's go."

The royal family and their guard took off across the rugged terrain of jagged rocks and blackened trees. The hell hounds panted fire as they ran; leaving deep indents in the ground. Ciel looked ahead, staring at the metropolis ahead that stretched across the horizon.

Because he was the second prince, his ceremony was going to be grander than any other incubi. Devils from all over the realm flocked to the capital to watch the party. There was one thing that Ciel looked forward to in the ceremony, and those were the battles. This was the one time he would be able to fight those arrogant devil overlords and NOT get punished for it.

True, he would have to trade his freedom for it but hey- he wasn't stupid enough to forgo his life just for the sake of escaping non-consensual sex. (Demons weren't as frail as mortals, thank Satan) Plus, he couldn't be a 'child' forever. Those horns needed to go. Sex wasn't simply something demons enjoy...for the incubi, it was survival.

At the very least, he needed to secure himself a good sponsor; But who was the big question.

Weak devils or more commonly known as the peasants watched with curious eyes as the incubi royal family paraded through the 'town'. They whispered and giggled, feasting their eyes upon the sight of the beautiful incubi race. The town, despite the fact that it was the biggest in hell, was also in perpetual chaos. Bones littered across every available surface and blood stains could be spotted on the walls and rocks. Occasionally, disemboweled bodies of lower demons, such as ghouls and familiars could be seen hanging from trees as four-eyed crows scavenged on the decaying meat. It was a common sight in town. They were merely _decorations_. After all, what did you expect in a kingdom with no rules?

Soon, they reached a clearing where a massive crowd could be seen. Ciel narrowed his eyes and scanned the faces. Devil nobles of every possible rank could be seen; Viscounts, baronets, Infante and dukes. Devils usually couldn't tolerate the presence of other devils, but festivities such as these were exceptions. Each devil noble sat in a make-shift throne of sorts while their companions and servants, both other incubi and poltergeists surrounded said thrones.

Vincent pulled on his reins, causing his hell hound to stop in its tracks, panting from the long sprint. He flew off his mount, landing in the centre of the square, of sorts.

"Salutations!" he said, bending over into a respectful bow. "I thank you all for coming to attend my son's, Ciel Phantomhive, coming of age ceremony. As you all know, he has finally reached the age of maturity and _wishes _to find a master, or mistress. I think you all know what that entails hmm?" Wicked murmurs filled the stale air. It was then Ciel decided that he too should put in his two cents regarding the matter.

With one hand, he flipped himself over the head of his hell hound, Pluto, and landed gracefully on the ground as wings shimmered a little with every slight movement. It was then everyone present could actually clearly see what Ciel's apparel was.

His choker was made of thin silver wires that had diamonds bits which were used to create an elaborate design. It curved and weaved around Ciel's neck and had gone beautifully with his pale, porcelain skin. His shirt, if it could even be considered one had several holes in it that were...strategically placed. It seemed to hang only on one shoulder, showing a milky expanse of skin. Hanging off the black top's sleeves and bottom were tiny blue sapphire beads that glittered when light reflected off it. Ciel had also chosen tight shorts made of black leather. It accentuated his small waist and small thighs. To complete his assemble; Ciel wore his favourite blood red short leather boots with heels that could kill. Around his right ankle was a silver anklet with a complex design with a sapphire stone embedded in it. It was a sign of his royal incubus linage.

(Devils on the other hand, wear ancient rings to indicate their royal blood)

It was surely unconventional, but not unwelcomed, judging from the lustful looks Ciel had gained from the crowd. Some were practically salivating. Ciel smirked, knowing his own worth. He was by far, the most desirable incubus since his older sister who had her ceremony practically decades ago.

"My name is Ciel. I pride myself in ice magic- and a few others." His tail whipped to the other side and swayed seductively. He grinned. "And I simply love a challenge. Let's play nice, your _honours._"

There was a brief scuffle of teeth and claws as the devil nobles fought each other to be the first to have a go at Ciel. It wasn't long before there was a victor – a male devil noble who held the rank of duke; Aleister Chamber.

Ciel merely raised a brow. Oh come on~ They could certainly do better. This flamboyant one wasn't even worth half his time! But as tradition begged to be followed, Ciel smiled innocently at his first opponent and clicked his heels.

"Oh my beautiful blue sparrow! (cue shivers) So beautiful and yet so cold. You'll be a perfect addition to my entourage. I'll pamper you like no other. It's been so long since I've been completely dazzled by such perfection. So, what do you say? Will you be mine?"

Ciel deadpanned. "No thank you." Or in other words, when hell freezes over yeah?

Aleister pouted and huffed. "Oh well, if you insist." Vincent watched the exchange in humour before snapping his fingers. A spark of magic hurled into the sky, indicating the start of the brawl.

Abandoning his gaudy facade, Aleister lunged for the incubus, electricity cackling dangerously in his palm. Just when he was mere inches away, Ciel's body seemingly disappeared. The devil blinked- "What the-?" He then heard a bell-like giggle from up above.

Ciel taunted his opponent with a grin. "I have wings, remember?" Startled murmurs went through the crowd. Even with trained eyes, Ciel's movement had been too quick to detect. It was almost akin teleportation. (Such spells existed but only older demons were able to cast it) Snarling, Aleister cast a spell of levitation, leveling himself with his elusive prey.

In a flurry of movements, Aleister sent one ball of lightning after another- smacking them forward at a terrifying speed. Flashy he may be, but there was a reason why Aleister was feared. His power outstrips several other nobles- the amount of magical energy he held seemed endless.

What he didn't expect however, was how Ciel managed to deflect every single one of them.

"Ice shards. I just set them on a collision course." Ciel said. He knew it. Aleister might be a power house...but he definitely didn't have any brains. Muttering his own spell, he sent a torrent of icicles to fall from the sky. It was a simple spell, harmless to many devil nobles. However, it was definitely annoying enough to be a distraction. The devil noble could only growl and attempt to swipe his elongated claws at each falling shard while trying to keep an eye on Ciel. But one blink was all Ciel needed to escape from the devil's view and to reappear behind his back.

With a small chuckle, Ciel conjured an ice dagger and drove it through his opponent's chest. With a startling gasp, Aleister fell forward, red blood spilling from his mouth. The devil nobles stared, shocked. The incubus prince smirked. "I win." With a lick, he tasted the blood on his danger and made a face.

"Bleh. Disgusting."

Aleister wasn't dead of course, simply down for the count. Although the brutality wasn't needed, Ciel seemed to want to make a point. And he did- he was no royal pushover. That didn't deter the devil nobles though. Interest aroused, stronger devil nobles came forward to accept the challenge. Amazingly, they were outsmarted by the young incubus within minutes. These nobles had soaked in their life of luxury for far too long. Hence, they suffered the consequences of being humiliated in front of many others by a young incubus prince. Vincent couldn't be more proud and Ciel, on the other hand, was having the time of his life.

Blood splattered across the makeshift battlefield as more bloodied bodies of devil nobles fell to the ground with a sickening thud. It didn't matter if said devil noble were male or female, the young incubus showed them no mercy. Ciel was growing bored of this. He had yet to find one of them that proved to be a challenge.

And then a loud neigh caused everyone to pause. Ciel narrowed his eyes, willing his floating shards to disappear as a large black stallion that had a long horn and glowing gold eyes galloped towards the ring. One look at the steed and several devil nobles nearly recoiled in shock.

"He's here!"

"You can't be serious! _He_ doesn't take incubi of any sort!"

"Well- not in thousand years anyway. The last one rotted away after being chased out of his lair."

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events." Vincent murmured under his breath. Ciel shifted closer to his father and whispered harshly.

"Father. Who is this?"

Vincent blinked, seemingly appalled that Ciel didn't recognise the black horse-like creature. Then he remembered Ciel's age and the lack of news that surrounded _this_ particular devil noble.

"Ahh..yes. This stallion belongs to Sebastian Michaelis." Vincent explained as a tall figure dismounted from his steed. He pulled down his silk cloak's hood, revealing inky black hair and glowing ruby orbs- smothering and looking straight at Ciel.

"He is the archduke, a dear friend and relative of our _beloved _king of hell."

Ciel stared right back, unwilling to shrink under the intimidating gaze. There was no doubt that this devil noble was handsome, devastatingly so. His movements were swan-like and fluid, befitting of a demon his status. The power he held pulsed in the stale air as the man walked forward- each step bringing him closer to Ciel.

The small grin on Sebastian's face was deceptive, fake. He was obviously after something and Ciel had a hunch of what it was.

Vincent whispered his next words words. "A renowned collector of...interesting things. He is famous for his eccentricity, astuteness and penchant for novel things. When he gets bored of them, he simply disposes them."

Ciel's eyes narrowed at that. There was no way in hell in was going to be treated like some...object (to be collected. After all, an object of sexual gratification was another matter all together)!

Sebastian came to stop mere metres away from the pair of father and son. His crimson eyes appraised Vincent before flickering towards the younger version of him, Ciel. An apologetic smile graced his face,

"Sorry I'm late."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Told you this would come out in a week or two.. (after my last chapter of sickly sweet). I liked how this turned out...with the exception of the battle. I can never do action scenes. LOL. And if there is anyone out there who likes drawing fanart and is willing to er...make some visual representations of my version of Hell, pls message me! I don't really mean the characters, but maybe the creatures, ancient jewellery, landscape, etc. I know it is a tall order but I'm just gonna ask anyways! R&R plz! **_

_**OH YA! I also changed the prologue's title to cerise. From now on, every chapter will be a certain shade of red. Cerise because it is French for cherry...as in cherry boy. Get it? :P And this time, crimson for the blooooood...and Sebastian~ **_


	3. Chapter 2: Lava

_**Chapter Two: Lava**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. Evidence: It does not have YAOI!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Ciel couldn't be more uncertain about this new character that had rudely interrupted his ceremony. He knew next to nothing about this archduke of Hell, except for the fact that he was a close relative of the reigning royal family- probably a cousin of the king. Still, rank, to Ciel, meant nothing to him. One's blood didn't determine the amount power one held in his grasp. However, after a quick glance over as Ciel inspected his newest sponsor candidate, the prince begrudgingly admitted that the demon that stood before him was, as the saying went, hotter than hellfire.

He was dressed impeccably, Ciel had noted. He revealed what was underneath after shedding the large coat that was made to repel the orange sand dust that covered the lands. Unlike other demons who flaunted their jewels and trinkets, Sebastian chose a far more simple and yet sexy assemble. He wore a white collared long sleeved shirt that was half-buttoned, showing off his toned chest and bronze skin. Over that he wore a black sleeveless jacket of sorts with a singular gold button that resembled a doubloon. If you were to squint your eyes, you could see complex stitching designs that lined the jacket's edges. For the bottom, the demon had chosen dark grey riding pants and boots, essential when riding large stallions. To add some contrast, he wore a brown leather belt with a silver skull buckle. On his hands, he wore one thin gold ring with an amethyst jewel that radiated with the demon's power. Ciel shivered involuntarily and was seized by the sudden urge to devour that irresistible life energy.

Perhaps. Maybe. He licked his lips.

"Good day, Lord Michaelis. It has been a while, hasn't it?" crooned Vincent, playing the perfect role of an incubus royal. His demeanor, despite playful, was simply a facade till the king could figure out why Sebastian had chosen his son's ceremony, out of all the others, to attend. He didn't mean that his son was undesirable. However, Vincent was positive that even such a prized catch like his son wouldn't perk the interest of the infamous and stony archduke. But of course, Sebastian wouldn't simply tell them the reason to why he was here. That man loved to talk in circles and speak riddles, much to the aggravation of Vincent.

"Yes, a good millennium I must say. The last time we conversed was on the night of your wedding with the _lovely_ Miss Rachel, was it not?" Sebastian said and then turned to Ciel, smirking as he said. "And it seems you've been... busy since then." Ciel refrained from rolling his eyes. It seemed that crude was the archduke's missing middle name.

The incubus king merely smiled at the high-ranking demon. As insulting as the comment sounded, sex and procreation was his purpose in life as the incubus king. "Ciel is my second son and fifth offspring. He may be young...but he had already surpassed his siblings in several fields."

Sebastian tilted his head at that. "Is that so? My my...I've certainly be cooped up for much too long. They've reached of age already? Well then, I'm glad that I've decided to attend the young prince's ceremony. It must have been a fascinating competition thus far. I simply can't wait to see more." Ciel mentally scoffed. In other words, the archduke had simply wanted a change of pace. Or rather, some entertainment.

"Do you not intend to challenge my son, milord?" Vincent questioned. He could hardly believe that the Sebastian Michaelis came out of his dwellings to merely watch this event.

"Challenge?" Sebastian's ruby eyes then riveted towards the shorter incubus before laughter was apparent in those orbs as the archduke looked away, seemingly to suppress a chuckle. Ciel's eyes narrowed and flicked his tail. He despised being looked down upon. All his life, he had been seen as a delicacy for the demon nobles and that fact was especially apparent in this ceremony. Ticked off, the prince recklessly chose his first words to speak in front of the archduke.

"It's alright father." Ciel had began rather innocently. Even though he was in essence, talking to Vincent, his next words were meant for the noble that stood before him. "I'm sure there are many other nobles who would love to take up the challenge. It isn't Lord Michaelis' fault that he isn't as...virile as the other bluebloods. Besides, I wouldn't want something that is _old_ and _withered_ anyway." Cue sparkling smile.

Vincent could feel his right eye twitch at his son's words and counted to tens silently in order to keep his temper even. If they had been alone, his son would have been ten feet under. One of these days, Ciel's arrogance could very well be his own undoing.

The archduke, in response blinked once, twice and then curved his lips into a smirk. "Hmm. It seems that the little incubus prince thinks rather highly of himself. Alright, I'll bite. But..." Sebastian trailed off as he took a daring step forward, using his hand to tilt the incubus' chin upwards as he stared right into Ciel's mismatched pair of eyes. Ciel could only hold back a gasp when he felt a wave of the archduke's power roll off his body- his eyes were an odd mix of ruby and gold.

"...be prepared to wear a little nice ball gag for that mouth of yours. I don't like brats who don't know their place."

Ciel shook off Sebastian's hand and snarled, revealing a nice set of pearly white canines that would had been otherwise hidden. Ignoring his father's heavy sigh, Ciel took his position on one end of the arena while Sebastian strode leisurely towards his end.

With a heavy heart, Vincent watched as his son and the archduke sized each other up, one visibly enraged while the other as cool as ice. There was nothing he could do now. Reluctantly, the king raised his hand and sent a ball of firework magic upwards into the sky. A cackle echoed the area, signaling the commencement of the match.

A millisecond was all Ciel needed to cross the arena to get close enough to execute his attack. During his crossing, he had given himself a set of ice claws that sat nicely on his knuckles. These were sharp and hard enough to slice through even the toughest devil's flesh. With only dust left in his wake, the incubus raised his arm to deliver a slash that left a trail of frost in the air, freezing everything it would come into contact with. But at the crucial moment, Ciel was forced backwards by the appearance of Sebastian's weapon of choice, a white hot blazing dagger.

Ciel let loose a wild snarl and retreated by jumping backwards. His wings flapped erratically as his long tail swished from side to side. With shoulders tense and claws stretched outwards, the prince craved for the blood of his adversary. Sebastian looked upon his young challenger with an interested gaze. The boy prince was better than he had expected, but still unwise in the battlefield. The boy had allowed himself to grow arrogant because of his past successes-thinking that such a simple trick would be able to overpower the archduke. But this was one battle that the incubus would not be victorious in.

Then, as Ciel lunged forward, his right eye began to glow a vivid purple. He aimed to disarm Sebastian by knocking the weapon out of his hands. Surprisingly, he succeeded. Then, in his haste, Ciel attempted to claw at the duke's face, wanting to wipe that smug grin off. However, just as his razor-sharp claws were inches away from Sebastian, the boy prince was pushed back by an alarming force- a whirlpool of fire. Just as ice was Ciel's specialty, it now seemed clear that Sebastian's talents lay with fire. The young male shrieked as his body was soon covered in mild burns. Thankfully, his defensive magic had reduced the significant amount of damage he would have gotten if he hadn't been quick enough to react to Sebastian's counterattack. It took mere seconds for Sebastian to conjure another blazing dagger out of thin air.

The audience watched, captivated by the delightful and dangerous dance the skilled fighters provided them with. Ciel was constantly on the attack and was noticeably growing more irate with each passing second. Sebastian, on the other hand was always on the defense, parrying against every move of Ciel's. With every growl or hiss the incubus threw at his opponent, Sebastian returned a deep chuckle or knowing smirk. Another confrontation between the two caused both of them to be trapped in a deadlock as Ciel forced his claws downward on the man while airborne.

"Why don't you attack already?" Ciel hissed at the demon, his arm muscles straining to maintain his position. This battle was going nowhere unless he had an opening. He had to tempt Sebastian into attacking if he wanted to break the demon's defenses. Unlike the battles before this, Sebastian seemed to be devoid of loopholes. He devoted everything he had to maintain his shields, be it magical or physical.

"I'll rather bide my time." The demon replied cheekily, his dagger just blazing a tad stronger as it begun to melt Ciel's ice for the hundredth time. With a snarl, the boy was forced to pull back again- somersaulting in the air and then landing a few feet above the ground. He was tired from his perpetual assault on the older devil. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if he had been tricked into wasting his energy. Unlike the nobles before him who had been eager to claim victory, Sebastian was patient. For some reason, that simply infuriated the prince even more. Ciel could do nothing but to leap forward once more as his instinct to fight took over.

That lack of focus and blind assault was the sign Sebastian had been waiting for. In one swift manoeuvre, he backed up- causing the prince to narrowly miss his intended target. Then, he used his free hand to tug the incubus prince towards him, shocking Ciel to an extent that he had failed to react in time. One mistake was all that was needed to decide to victor of the match.

Within seconds, Sebastian had Ciel thrown onto the hard ground and pinned snugly beneath him. His dagger had been abandoned to the side and if anyone had been paying attention, the weapon could be seen disintegrating into sand. But of course, everyone had their eyes set upon the demon-incubus pair instead. The prince was snarling and snapping like the wildcat he was- but totally contained as his wrists were trapped in Sebastian's iron-like grip. For a moment, he refused to believe that he had lost to the archduke who was quite possibly both the worst and best candidate as his sponsor. He struggled to vent his anger, disappointment and childishness. For once, he had completely fallen into someone else's trap.

Vincent and Rachel looked upon the scene with both worry and excitement. News like this was definitely gossip-worthy in the realm of hell. Ciel had managed to obtain something no other incubus had been able to in centuries, the attention of the archduke. Even the demon's last incubus servant had simply been a near-gift by the king who had forced his relative into taking up the challenge. On the other hand, the king and queen were doubly worried for their son's future welfare. Sebastian's...hobbies were unfavorable to this unique situation.

"If you think this is over, you're sorely mistaken. I'm not through with you just yet." Ciel growled when he finally stopped struggling. Sebastian inspected the boy's furious gaze, disheveled hair and panting chest. It may seem odd, but to him, this new prize of his seemed to emanate both innocence and danger. He was truly delectable; far more so once the demon had tasted his fury. Unlike the rest of his kindred, Ciel had a sassy personality, bitter attitude and an actual brain. He may have had other reasons for attending this little ceremony, but Sebastian was rather pleased with how this had ended up.

The demon leaned forward and spoke against Ciel's lips, "I look forward to it." before locking them in a searing kiss. Ciel gasped as he felt his world shift. He could feel the magic pour into his being, pumping through his veins and causing his heart to sing. Sebastian's power was so damnably delicious and addictive that the incubus prince couldn't help but groan deeply, receiving his first feed from his new caretaker-thus sealing the contract. Tongues battled as new territories were explored. While their kiss escalated in passion, Ciel couldn't remember when Sebastian had released his wrists or when he, in turn, had placed his arms around the demon's neck. By the time he had opened his eyes, all Ciel could see and feel were those eyes that held the colour of molten lava.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: OMG. *_* It is freaking 2.44am! I didn't expect myself to get so into the battle scene. XD I think this is far better and sexier than anything I've ever written (in regards to the action scene and the contract scene). R&R please! Thanks for all those wonderful comments~ 71 reviews! Do you think I can reach a 100 with this chapter? I definitely hope so! The reason for the title is rather obvious XD. I'll try to update more frequently now. My muse had taken a LONNNNNNNNNNNNG break. **_

_**Oh and one more thing~ This is a copy and paste from my most recent chapter in Sickly Sweet. **_

_**ALSO, Alice-sama has graciously offered to draw some pictures of Hellfire, my other Kuroshitsuji story for me. Go to my profile to see those pictures! **_

_***Edited on 14 Jun.  
**_


	4. Chapter 3: Amaranth

_**Chapter Three: Amaranth**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. Evidence: It does not have YAOI!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

The incubus prince had never felt so mortified in his entire life (which was pretty long, by human standards). Having succumbed quickly to his first taste of the devil's magic, Ciel had been easily subdued thereafter due to his trance-like state after the making of his contract with the archduke. It was akin to getting drunk, to put things simply. By the time Ciel had recovered his senses, he had found himself trapped in the arms of Sebastian on his dark stallion which dashed across the lands, sand dust trailing in their wake. There was nary a conflict between the two during the journey. But of course, it wasn't that Ciel didn't put up a fight. It was because he _couldn't_. True to his word, Sebastian had a ball gag tied around Ciel's small mouth to keep him quiet, at least for that short while. He also thrashed a bit, but with little effect. His arms and legs had been locked together by fire cuffs – no doubt another favourite trick of the archduke.

Chuckling, Sebastian bent over and whispered daringly into the shell of his pet's ear. "As I thought, that ball gag is perfect for you. How about we use it again _later_?" The incubus prince turned around so quickly that he could have broke his neck; his large sapphire eyes flashing with undisguised fury and annoyance. To show his appreciation for that particular comment, Ciel whipped his tail quickly across the flesh of Sebastian's neck, drawing a trickle of blood.

A pause, before the archduke responded to the assault. Nonchalantly, he drawled out, "Maybe I should cuff your tail too." Drawing a lazy circle in the air, several fire rings manifested and quickly encircled themselves around Ciel's tail. Rather than scalding, the rings were heavy, preventing Ciel from whisking his tail as he wished. Yet another flashing glare was sent in the devil's direction before the sapphire gaze shifted away, looking at the capital that was already miles away.

He didn't have the time to bid his parents goodbye and somewhat regretted it. Despite them being demons, the bond between parents and child is strong. With so many enemies around, it would be foolish to betray even your family. Or at least, that was what Ciel believed. There was no end to the demon species' maliciousness as there always seemed to be some sort of nasty plot brewing in their midst. The last one had nearly overpowered the royal devil family and killed off a quarter of the demons. Although they were nearly immortal, it didn't mean that they were invincible.

Then, Ciel quickly directed his gaze back to the front, not wanting Sebastian to detect his obvious attachment to his family. Besides, he would be homesick later, for he had far more pressing matters to attend to. For example, the first thing on his mind was to get the infuriating demon to release him from his binds.

After what seemed like hours (but it was actually a few minutes), Sebastian's stallion trampled across a long bridge that attached the mainland to a floating island. The sea was a nonexistent feature in hell. Instead of water, what they could only see was an endless abyss. It was said that traitors of the royal family would be locked in cages and thrown into it (after months of torture, of course). Ciel eyed the darkness curiously. Maybe he could push Sebastian into it if he could somehow disable the man's flight spells...

Well, it was just an innocent thought.

Then, Ciel looked up to see his new...home. He furrowed his brows, squeamish at that thought. Unlike most demons, it seemed Sebastian had chosen a fortress for a home. Made with black stones and even blacker steel, it seemed almost impenetrable. It didn't seem at all welcoming. From faraway, he could spot a jumpy figure that seemed to be eagerly waiting for their arrival. One of the archduke's servants perhaps?

"Welcome home milord!" a blond boy exclaimed excitedly before his eyes zeroed in on the prince. "And ohhhhh! You've brought someone? I'll go get the others!" And in a flash, he was gone as he phased through the walls. Ciel blinked. Ah- that was a poltergeist, just like Grell. However, this one seemed ridiculously skilled with magic despite his fluffy attitude.

Sebastian wordlessly dismounted from his horse and used magic to lift Ciel off his horse. That had caused Ciel's bad mood to up a few notches, if it were possible. He did not appreciate being magicked about like a rag doll. A scuffle from within the fortress was heard before more figures phased through the gates.

Two more poltergeists along with the first one, barrelled straight out of the stronghold. One was taller with blonde hair while the other was female with big round glasses. All three greeted their lord in unison.

"Welcome home master!" They exclaimed rather cheerfully. Ciel was beginning to wonder if this was a madhouse of cheerful poltergeists. He might soon join them (mentally-wise) due to his predicament.

Sebastian stared at them for one second sighed and muttered something like "I need new staff fast..." under his breath and then looked at his servants with a cool smile.

"Finny, Bard, Maylene...this is Ciel Phantomhive. He's the second son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, the royal family of the incubi. You three shall be his personal servants from now on. Prepare him for dinner...we'll be using the small room." He looked at the prince with a playful glint in his eyes while Ciel looked at him as though as he was crazy. _"You're sticking me with these lunatics?"_ – was all his expression said. Then, Sebastian continued. "Take good care of him and I'll issue new orders shortly."

The three poltergeists saluted their master as the archduke entered his home, already disposing himself of his black jacket along the way. As he left them, the cuffs around Ciel's limbs disappeared as the boy began to frantically tear at the belt holding the ball gag. He gasped, glad to be finally free to talk and move.

"Don't mind Lord Sebastian for his actions." Maylene had cheerfully said as she placed started to remove the incubus' boots. "He just doesn't like trouble, noise and what-not. Now...how do you untangle this?" muttered the female as she tried to distinguish one line of thread from the other. Ciel huffed and replied; mildly annoyed at the woman's slow pace of work.

"If he weren't so irritating, maybe I wouldn't be so troublesome."

As Bard and Finny led the stallion to its stables located at the side of the fort's entrance, Ciel heard the two servants laugh.

"This is the first time anyone has said that about Lord Sebastian. Almost everyone else thinks he is devastatingly charming... That show off." Bard had muttered as he walked further down the path.

"Bye bye Ciel! We'll see you later!" Finny had waved as the incubus prince snorted, barely sparing his new servant a glance and reply. He had only been here one minute and things were already starting to seem bizarre. For one, demons usually prefer castles or mansions for their homes...not a fortress. Secondly, the servants were way too familiar with their masters and even dared to complain openly. However, they seemed to possess a certain level of mastery in their own brand of poltergeist magic. Maybe that was the reason why Sebastian kept them around? They seemed rather inept at their own chores though.

Maylene brought the young prince through the fortress and into the south wing, showing him several rooms on the way. Ciel took this opportunity to study the deco of his new home. Unlike the outdoors, the insides of the fort were tastefully furnished. It wasn't anything special but the place seemed far more homely than he had expected. He could easily see why Sebastian preferred staying inside rather than prowling about the realm of Hell.

One other thing that he had noticed was the interesting objects placed around the mansion. Like his father had said, Sebastian was a collector. Some paintings seemed to have life infused into them as he stared at one with a tree that was seemingly swaying in the wind. Another had dancing candle fires that seemed to light up the dark hallways. Potted plants with a variety of colours curled and entwined themselves around nearby furniture. Some of them had even glowed neon green, although the glow was rather faint. There were also beautifully crafted statue made out of white marble, wood and several other materials. Although there didn't seem to have anything special about these statues, Ciel could sense pulses of magic emanating around them- a mix of Sebastian's magic and something else.

"Here we are!" Maylene announced blithely as she pushed the door of a room open. Ciel was more than shocked at the sight that greeted him. This new room of his seemed like an exact copy of his old one, with the exception that it was bigger and better. It was a mix of cobalt, silver and black, his favourite mix of colours. Ciel pointedly ignored the king-sized bed and trailed his hand over the smooth surface of the table and chairs. The furniture had unusual designs and had curves in places that the prince didn't think it was possible. He also spotted a bookshelf that was filled with books, both magical and non-magical. One of Ciel's hobbies was, curiously, to read. Books weren't common objects in the world of Hell as only the nobility educated themselves. Hence, these must be quite valuable. Fur carpets lined the floors, skinned from a few creatures that Ciel recognised. Night panthers, silver-furred bears and white elks- just to name a few. And to add icing to the cake, he was granted a spectacular view of the faraway capital he was at just earlier that day.

Silently, he approved of the room he was given. But... how?

"Lord Sebastian took the liberty of sending a fast crow to your parents." Maylene stated simply, knowing it was enough explanation. "Would you like my help in your bath?" the poltergeist then asked. Ciel instantly rejected the offer. "No. I'll do everything myself. You may be dismissed." Ciel wasn't _that _spoilt, despite the way he acts. He knew how to do certain things himself. To add on to that, it wasn't as if he was going to let the thrio of idiots near him.

Bowing, Maylene closed the door behind her and finally allowed herself to release a sharp squeal. A pretty incubus prince! Oh the fantasies...the fantasies~

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O **_

Sebastian sat at his office desk, shuffling between a few parchments and letters. He didn't like office work in the least, but knew it was necessary to keep some things in order. There were several invitations to parties, events and an occasional execution. He didn't even understand why people kept sending him these when he hadn't attended one of these in years- unless it was the king's. Now, all these excess letters cluttered his table so much that he had to summon an inferno just to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

The archduke was known for his unyielding loyalty to the king. No one knew why except Sebastian and the king himself. They were direct cousins with Sebastian being the only son of the brother of the previous king. Even though the king was rather whimsical with his demands, Sebastian would always follow his orders to a T. One letter from said king laid to the side of the table- the most recent letter. It had contained pleasantries, well wishes and the details of Ciel's ceremony. Sebastian paused in his actions to look at the envelope that held the letter before swiftly snapping his fingers. The paper burst into flames as it gave way to the intense heat. Sebastian went back to his usual business, shifting the papers on his desk with boredom. It wouldn't do if the incubus now residing in his home was to find out about the contents of that letter.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Night came too quickly for the incubus as he stared warily at the door that led to the dining room. Finny had knocked on his door earlier that evening to inform Ciel where he should be by nightfall. Ciel didn't know how he should feel about this, aside from being hateful towards his new sponsor. While he was in his room, several thoughts had crossed his mind.

He didn't want to think about what it meant when the archduke had taken the effort to find out what his tastes in decor were. He also didn't want to think about his inevitable encounter with Sebastian in bed. If that one kiss had already affected him that much, Ciel didn't want to know what _that_ was going to do to him. The incubus within him was already thrumming with excitement while the more reasonable part of him wanted to just forget the whole thing and rewrite the events of the ceremony.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so skilled in time magic.

Not to mention, he was under the complete mercy of his sponsor. Who knew what ridiculous deeds he was going to be made to do? And no, he wasn't just talking about the sexual kind.

Sighing, he pushed the door open with a feather-like touch, allowing his immature wind magic to do the rest of the work. And there Sebastian was, waiting for his companion for dinner.

The room was dark, alit by candlelight. The table was round and covered by a pristine white cloth. Odd red flowers- amaranths- were used to decorate their table. Food was already laid out on the table on porcelain plates as a delicious aroma wafted through the air. The chairs were high and cushioned; comfortable enough that one wouldn't mind sitting on it for hours. It was too dark to study the other decor of the room but Ciel didn't even feel the desire to.

His attention was solely captured by the noble demon that sat calmly on his end of the table, already sipping what it seemed to be a glass of sangria wine. He opened his eyes when he heard the creak of the door, calm garnet eyes meeting dark stormy cobalt. He set his glass down, the liquid sloshing around in the glass as the foot of it was settled upon the tabletop.

"Ciel." Sebastian breathed the boy's name, his sly grin accompanied by a mischievous twinkle in his gaze. "Nice of you to join me."

And then, the prince instantly knew that he shouldn't have opened the doors at all.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the semi-filler XD but it is necessary. The title of this chapter is amaranth, it comes from the Greek a (not) + marainean (to waste away), i.e., a flower that never died that was believed to grow on Mount Olympus. I put more emphasis on the never-die aspect. The meaning is actually hidden in this chapter. A prelude to a bond that never dies, etc. And also talking on the subject of 'gods'..although demons aren't necessarily gods XDDD. Another hidden meaning somewhere :p. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R!**_

_**Oh and one more thing. SO MANY REVIEWS OMG! I only wanted 100 plus and it went into the 110+ THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! (on another note, why is this story receiving more reviews per chap than sickly sweet? XDD)**_

_**Oh and I also made a new poll in my profile. Please go and check it out!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Sangria

_**Chapter Four: Sangria**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. Evidence: It does not have YAOI!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Subordination was a lifestyle that Ciel knew he wasn't suited for. So far, being a prince aided him in just that. However, things were about to change where forewarnings came in the shade of demonic red; like the hue of sangria wine; their chosen beverage for the night's feast. That colour seemed to be taunting him in all ways lately: the blood of the noble demons, the cackle of magic fire and the glow of Sebastian's eyes. Ciel licked his lips, savoring the rich flavor of his grilled lamb chop dinner that sent tingles to his taste buds.

Still, the prince wasn't sure if the delectable plate of lamb chop that had been placed before him would be the _real _feast for the night. Did this devil noble really desire him, or did he not? Sebastian's attitude was as unpredictable as the weather. One moment, he was as playful as the fickle wind that blew across their sparse lands. The next moment, he could be as cold as his personal brand of ice magic; perhaps even colder.

But now, Sebastian was just being as irritating as...well, Sebastian. He hadn't spoken a single word since Ciel had sat down reluctantly. Every silent second that passed caused impatience to rise in the incubus, although he didn't know the reason why. If meals were going to be like this every time, Ciel would very much prefer to sulk in his new room...starving or not. The prince peeked at the opposite end of the table through his bangs, noting that Sebastian seemed all too comfortable in his seat. The devil noble pierced each piece of meat neatly, chewing slowly so as to appreciate his meal. It seemed as though as it would be eons before they would be done with their food. Never mind the fact that Sebastian looked good just about doing anything- even eating!

"Are you going to say something...or not?" Ciel bit out harshly, having used up his last drop of patience. He slammed his palms upon the table, causing the tall glass of red liquid to tremble just slightly. His tail whipped quickly from side to side as his lips curled slightly back, showing a hint of sharp canines that would love to bite into a certain fire devil's flesh.

Ruby orbs glanced up as thin lips curved just slightly. A low chuckle could be heard echoing the room before Ciel gripped the tablecloth so hard that the material ripped under his (now) clawed fingers. Sebastian was toying with him- again! He wasn't here for the bastard's sick amusement- damn it!

"Well?"

"Forgive me...I was simply admiring the view." Sebastian had merely offered as an excuse, not missing the flash of something that crossed the incubus' gaze. He hadn't been this amused in a long while. It was almost as if his very existence irked the little prince. Not to mention it had been way too long since someone other than the king had openly insulted him.

"Cut the crap and just tell me what you want." Ciel huffed as he finally sat back down. He crossed his arms and jerked his head to the side. The prince feared that if he were to look at that taunting gaze for one more second, he would leap over and claw out the man's eyes.

Sebastian laid back on his chair, bringing along his wine glass as he did. His fingers toyed with the stem of the glass, trailing them over the smooth cold surface. "Silly boy. What makes you think I want something?" His finger tapped against the bowl of the glass. "...anything, even?"

Ciel smirked at that. Did Sebastian take him for a fool? "Oh please... drop the act. You expect me to believe you came all the way to the capital for my ceremony? I may have goaded you into battle and you may have won... We may even be bonded by contract but I know you don't want me for the sake of it. You're after something." The prince had concluded, realising that he made perfect sense. And he knew he was spot on when Sebastian's movements stilled.

Now the devil noble didn't like it when his plans went awry. The incubus prince was too inquisitive for his own good but thankfully, was a little too reckless when it really counted. Settling his glass upon the table, he stood up to saunter over to the other end of the table. When the man's chair had creaked to give into the older demon's movements, Ciel could almost sense the draining of his confidence. His last comments floated out of his mind. With the shame of losing the battle still fresh in his memories, he trained his eyes on the approaching figure while adamant on ignoring his pounding heartbeat.

He couldn't.

Sebastian first trailed long fingers over the arm wood of Ciel's chair, drawing a straight line against the wood's grain. Then, he circled the back of the chair while his other arm ghosted over the smooth skin of Ciel's exposed shoulder and down. Resolutely, Ciel edged from that side of the chair- only to realise that the devil had been one step ahead of him. Precious seconds had ticked by – his only chance of escape- before the prince realised he had been lifted and dumped upon the table; his tail involuntarily swiping away the porcelain dishes as they crashed to the floor.

The sound of breaking plates resounded in the dead silence of the room as the incubus once again found himself trapped under Sebastian's fearful grasp. Blazing garnet raked over the young incubus' tense figure, deciding that it liked all the little shapes, dips and curves; as well as the small hint of fear that hid beneath those expressive azure eyes. But still, those same eyes dared him, drawing out the inner demon that Sebastian had always hid so well.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian growled in a voice that didn't seem to belong to the usually composed devil. Ciel was at first confused, having lost track of their previous banter. "Do you truly think that I can't _want_? _**Desire**_?" A hand snaked down the incubus' thighs and up the prince's hip, caressing the cloth that was the only barrier between skin and skin. Ciel gasped soundlessly at the sensations that were elicited. He wanted to get away from there...to clear his thoughts. But he knew he couldn't, nor did he wish to. No matter how much the rational part of him denied it, his inner self screamed for more...and more. The bond or contract between demon and incubus was unbreakable unless the devil himself (or herself) wanted to sever it.

Sebastian's body pulsed with the same addictive power that the starving smaller demon craved for. Their breaths mingled as Ciel could almost feel the ice magic in him thaw, yielding to the fire of the noble's. Magic, to demons was more than just a tool. It was their second self and apart of their soul. When the powers of two demons entwined, it was more than a simple interaction...it also forged a temporary link. And of course, a contract would aggravate the effects. The longer two demons were together, the more lasting the connection would be. As the prince tore away from the drugging effects and managed to regain a semblance of his old self, his heart thundered and mind cleared just a little bit. Then, his next words seemed to speak themselves.

"I'm untouched, unblemished... disgustingly pure and _still_ a virgin. What more do you want me to say?" Ciel replied almost too haughtily, his own tail now moving up to trail a seductive line down the other man's cloth chest. The prince wasn't himself...but he didn't care then. All he could think of now was to quench his thirst for the other man's everything- his life force, magic, body and very self.

Was it supposed to feel like this? So pleasurable and intense? The contract between an incubus and its sponsor had meant little to Ciel before he had his ceremony. But now...now it was his whole world. Damn his inner demons, damn his muddled mind and damn the irresistible devil that now towered over him.

*Editted MA portion out in response to massive purge of fics in June 2012. Please go to my profile if you're looking for the missing part!*

And then, everything came crumbling down as loud knocks echoed in the dark room. Ciel's body became taut as Sebastian's head whipped to the door, nearly hissing.

"What?" He grounded out, not even the slightest bit pleased to be interrupted.

A short silence before Bard's voice could be heard through the door.

"Errrrrrm. Pardon me Lord Sebastian- I'm truly sorry to interrupt whatever that is you're doing. But there is someone who is here to see you." Bard's words were a little shaky, as if sensing Sebastian's anger through the door.

"Who?" The archduke asked, wondering why he even had to pry the information out from his servant.

"Err...A one Lord Agni?" Both occupants in the dining room grew startled. Ciel knew Agni was a grand duke and one of the more important nobles in the realm of Hell. Sebastian grew pensive, thinking of how he should act next. But he didn't count on the decision being made for him as the incubus tore out of the room with the wings on his back, causing Bard to fall over.

"Owwww...what the?" Then, the poltergeist caught sight of his half-dressed demon lord and began to babble uncontrollably. Sebastian sighed, his sense of self regretfully returning.

Damn that Agni. This had better be important.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Do you wish to kill me? Or not wish to kill me? XDDDD I'm somewhat proud of this chapter. AND...I wrote it all on one day! (Actually, I wrote the most recent Sickly Sweet Chapter in one day as well) So whatddya think? Huh huh? Does anyone want a fact file on my version of Hell? I'm quite tempted to pen one :D. Anyway R&R please! See you guys when I get back from Taiwan! **_

_**Oh I decided not to label Hellfire's chapters with 'lemon' or 'lime' to make things more...exciting XD. **_

_**P.S Sangria is a color that resembles Sangría wine. Sangria can also be described as a burnt red. The word sangria comes from the Spanish word sangre, which means blood. This is an appropriate name considering its color.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Rose

_**Chapter Five: Rose  
**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. Evidence: It does not have YAOI!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Agni's left hand fiddled with the handle of the tea cup while his bandaged right hand supported the base of it. It was earl grey, with leaves that were probably handpicked right from the floating island's garden. Such luxuries were rare even amongst the demon nobility as the parched lands of Hell dissuaded plants from growing. The lesser demon noble was here on official business, one that he would rather not be a part of. Alas, Soma, his mate, had managed to convince him otherwise. He supposed it did make some sense; he didn't want to be skinned alive by the king.

"What do you want?" a crisp voice echoed from the room's entrance. There, stood Sebastian in black slacks and an unbuttoned shirt. His hair was disheveled like the rest of his attire – but Agni didn't bat an eyelid. It was easy to pinpoint the reason for Sebastian's appearance; anyone in Hell would. Agni gestured to the armchair opposite him, his posture and stance firm as Sebastian had sighed, relenting to the other noble by getting comfortable in his seat.

"He has heard." Agni told Sebastian as he evaluated the archduke with probing eyes. It was hard to follow Sebastian's train of thought. Sebastian raised a brow. "Well, I'm not surprised. Who hasn't?" Agni frowned, but ploughed on anyways.

"You weren't supposed to contract yourself with the incubus prince! You know the consequences of that don't you?" Agni near-exclaimed, his right fist clenched tight due to his agitation. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, not needing Agni to elaborate on the term 'consequences'.

During the mixing of 'souls', it was possible that one demon's thoughts would get transferred to the other. However, that would only happen if the mixing of their magic was constant, deep and mutual. Hence, such an occurrence was rare, especially since demons weren't emotional beings.

"I do not make such infantile mistakes." The archduke responded in a curt tone, appalled that the king would think so lowly of him. "This is the fastest and most efficient way of getting what we want, no? Also, who knows what those idiots would do if they got their hands on the second prince instead of me." Sebastian had then countered, daring Agni to rebut. But Agni knew the other was right and grew silent.

Sebastian sighed. "Why couldn't he just send me a letter like always? I was in the middle of something...important." The man smirked, idly wondering what his prize could be doing in his room at that very moment...yelling in (sexual) frustration perhaps?

Agni looked away, silently wondering how Sebastian could be so calm about the situation. Then again, Sebastian had been the king's loyal right hand man (and favourite) for eons...he didn't have to worry about being killed in his sleep.

"It's because he didn't want to arouse any attention by sending letters. The birds make too much noise...and yesterday, one of his birds had returned ragged and half-dead. Fortunately, it was just a normal letter to one of his relatives." Agni mumbled . Agni, whose mate Soma was a close acquaintance of the king, had been privy to the secrets of the royal demon family. That and he was one of the few demon lords who could stand his ground against Sebastian; still, he had never won against the archduke even once.

The archduke raised a brow. "Ragged? They know?"

Agni sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "I don't know...but whoever they are...they're on the move...and so is the king. He said this: It seems that I'm being watched. I trust you to do what I've told you to do. Don't let me down." Sebastian seemed to consider this deeply, only snapping out of it when Agni stood up.

"That's all I have to say. Be careful Sebastian." Agni then bid his goodbyes and left the room. Finny was waiting for him outside in the corridors, ready to escort the demon lord out of the house-like fortress.

Sebastian sat, his fingers tapping lightly against the armchair. Things were progressing much faster than he had expected. In truth, it was annoying. He thought he would at least be given sufficient time to play with the incubus prince. He looked down to the ring that stood for his power, status and noble blood. He wouldn't let anyone, not even that seductive minx to get in his way; not when fire still coursed through his veins.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O **_

Ciel's new room echoed with his indignant cries as his claws slashed viciously at goose-feather stuffed pillows. An ugly red blush had seemed to paint itself permanently across his cheeks. He could still taste Sebastian on the tip of his tongue and feel those hands that danced all over him. There were light bruises around his torso, showing exactly how much force Sebastian had used. Ciel moaned in agony. How could he have done _that_ of all things? He had been such a whore! Granted, such traits had been etched into his demon self since ancient times...but but how could have totally lost control over his sense of self? It was impossible! If Bard hadn't knocked on the door... Ciel shivered. He didn't want to know what could have happened after.

Was this normal? Ciel didn't know. He had lost contact with his older sisters and didn't know any other incubus well enough to consult them. The one thing he knew was that he couldn't possibly keep his horns for much longer, for they were already beginning to sense the change in his body. The contract was the first trigger and his body was thus able to sense the link he had made with another demon. The horns were beginning to itch and ache, driving the prince nuts.

But he was thankful for one thing. Sebastian's meeting with Agni seemed to have taken up all of the archduke's time for the remainder of the night. He would be free from the devil's grasp this time...but tomorrow was another day. He had no doubt that Sebastian would ask for him...and he wasn't even sure if he could face the noble while keeping his face straight.

The incubus prince groaned into the soft pillows, willing himself to sleep. It was strange how his life could take such a drastic turn within one day. Who knew getting a sponsor was such a troublesome affair? Idly, he could only wonder what the demons of Hell thought of him now- the incubus of the one Sebastian Michaelis. Flipping over, the young demon buried deep into his soft covers, forcing bothersome thoughts out of his mind.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"Wakey Wakey Ciel! Lord Sebastian is waiting for you~" a loud chirpy voice pierced through the incubus' dreams. The young male groaned, feeling soft covers being pulled away from him. What the hell? How could someone be so happy in the early morning?

"Give me back those covers." Ciel had demanded, desperate for more sleep. He curled back into the mattress, seeking its softness. The previous day's events had tuckered him out and he needed at least five more hours of sleep. No one was going to deny him that.

"And you can tell that bastard to go burn in his own flames for all I care." In fact, that was probably what he had dreamt in the night previous.

"No can do! Lord Sebastian demands your presence in the garden! He also said that if you don't, he'll come looking for you _here_." Finny had chirped exuberantly, ever ready to serve the lord and the prince.

Ciel's eyes snapped open at that, sitting up immediately. "Tell that sorry excuse for a demon lord I'm coming. No way in hell is he ever stepping a foot inside here. You can leave." Ciel knew it was stupid since this entire fortress belonged to Sebastian and thus, wouldn't be able to stop him from entering the room if the man wanted to. However, this room was his only sanctuary for now and he was keeping it that way... everything outside was just one big uncertainty.

Finny nodded and exited the room. Ciel stepped down from his bed, nearly flinching as his feet touched the cold marble floor. Making his way towards the closets, Ciel deliberately took twice as long as he usually would. Finny didn't say that he couldn't make the archduke wait right?

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O **_

Sebastian sat amongst a large beautiful garden, this time dressed in a grey buttoned shirt and his usual black slacks. On the table in front of him were two sets of tableware, their purpose obvious. The tea of choice today was apple honey, a perfect addition to their morning breakfast of slices of orange meringue pie. In the middle was a small glass of water that held a single red rose. He had been waiting for his incubus pet for close to half an hour now, but Sebastian wasn't the least bit annoyed. If Ciel wasn't this rebellious, it wouldn't be half as fun.

"Sorry to be late." A smooth voice announced rather scathingly. "I was having a nice dream of you dying in my hands."

Sebastian couldn't resist grinning at that as he looked up to find his incubus pet just a foot away from the table, tail raised and wings erect. He was obviously on guard, exactly how Sebastian thought he would be. The demon lord idly wondered why Ciel even wanted to keep this pretense up. It was quite obvious that both wanted something from the other. Wasn't it mutual then?

"Sit." Sebastian simply ordered, resisting from laughing as he watched the grumbling incubus mutter obscenities under his breath but sat down anyways.

"Why do you resist so much?" Sebastian questioned, genuinely curious as he poured a cup of tea for Ciel. The younger demon watched for a few seconds as the light liquid sloshed around the teacup, its aroma permeating the air. The incubus looked up and replied in a voice that implied that the answer was ridiculously obvious.

"Because I don't like you."

This time, Sebastian barked in laughter, effectively scaring the wits out of the prince. Ciel wasn't expecting that response in the slightest. What was so funny about that? Looking away with a pout, he curled himself into a ball on the seat as Sebastian's laughter trickled down to nothing.

"Are you sure? Because I am quite positive that you liked me last night... _very_ much in fact." Sebastian teased his pet, loving the expression of anger that marred his beautiful looks. Ciel was like a ball of contradiction. It was amusing to see the lesser demon fight with himself. It wasn't everyday that you meet a demon of any kind that went against their instincts.

Ciel, on the other hand was trying his best to keep the memories of the previous night away from his mind. He didn't need a reminder, thank you very much. Even now, his body ached to be closer to Sebastian. But his mind was clear as glass; he was no mindless puppet. Ciel replied stonily, "_That _was a mistake...a complete misunderstanding." Yeah right. Who was he trying to kid? He could still remember every word that passed between them; every sensation and every kiss.

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head slightly. Deliberately, he released his magic into the surrounding air, noting that Ciel could instantly sense the new heat that now encircled them. Ciel's eyes glazed over as Sebastian's magic seemed to wrap like tendrils around his limbs, coaxing his muscles to relax.

"Stop that." Ciel muttered almost meekly, the anger in his voice had completely dispersed. His body was hyper sensitive after the contract and previous night. Any more of such temptation and his hunger would go into overdrive. The next thing his muddled mind registered was that Sebastian was once again, moving towards him; this time, with a rose in hand.

Ciel gasped as cold and wet blood red petals trailed themselves playfully over his exposed neck, his long tail curling and uncurling at the ticklish sensations. But unlike the previous night, he fought for control. He wasn't going to show _the other side_ of himself like Sebastian wanted. However, he could still feel his grasp he had over his sanity slipping with each passing second. Ciel bit back a moan when the petals brushed over the front of his chest, causing the soft silk to rub against his nipples just ever so slightly.

Invisible magic fire caressed his skin, eliciting little mewls of pleasure from the incubus' pink lips. Still, he was adamant to keep his arms and legs to himself. He wasn't going to crawl over Sebastian like some kind of deranged insatiable slut.

"You were expecting this weren't you?" A husky voice echoed beside his ear, teasing and taunting. "You want this...don't you?" Ciel could only groan in response, his skin prickling at the magic that suffocated him. Sebastian chuckled. He hadn't even touched his pet and the young one was already trembling with need. To be honest, Sebastian wanted to take the boy right there and then. But that wouldn't do.

Then, the archduke cut off his magic, successfully snapping Ciel out of his induced daydream. The incubus gasped and coughed badly, as though as he had been released from someone's grasp. When he recovered, he turned to glare at the older demon but was startled when Sebastian's arm moved again. Gingerly, the rose was dragged across his lips and dropped into the prince's hands.

"For you." Sebastian leered slightly. The look in his eyes spoke volumes. If Ciel wanted more, he was going to have to ask for it... and probably not when he was intoxicated. The man walked away, completely missing the look of hatred Ciel had threw at him. The prince glanced down and resolutely crushed the rose in his hand, allowing the petals to float away in the passing wind.

"I hate that man." Ciel told to no one in particular. But his body ached for Sebastian...and for that, he hated himself even more.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Wheeeee~ Done! I'm gonna go study now! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I mean...there was like 56 for the last chapter alone! XD I don't think I have the time to reply to all of you now...but seriously thanks alot and keep reviewing! Oh and i hope you like this chapter :D**_

_**Also, I dedicate this chapter to majotan14 of deviant art. She has drawn another sexy ciel..sooo please go to my profile and click on it! THANKS AGAIN! R&R! **_


	7. Chapter 6: Chestnut

_**A/N: ALERT! I'm so sorry for abandoning you guys like this..but uni has been terrifying. I'm managing well… I THINK. But the worry about not doing well plagues me constantly and it turns me off fanfic-ing. I'm not sure when I'll update (Sickly Sweet) again but rest assured I haven't given up on completing my stories!**_

_**P.S. WARNING FOR NAUGHTY STUFF AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

**_P.S.S FANART! MANY THANKS TO HimikoChou! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! Link of fanart in profile!_**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Chapter 6: Chestnut**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own smexy Ciel or smexy smexy Sebastian. Booo.**

**O**

**O**

**O  
**

The past few days had been a nightmare for our resident incubus prince. Day after day, Sebastian taunted him with his presence, sugary words and knowing leers. All Ciel could do was to shut out the voice that dripped with sweet honey, ignore the crimson glowing eyes that bore into his being and flee when he sensed the approaching footsteps of his master. (Something that he had finally admitted inside, and only inside.) It was obvious that Ciel was adamant on avoiding Sebastian no matter what it took. Also, the prince spent his days hiding in places where he knew his (idiotic) personal servants wouldn't be able to find him, knowing that they would have to reach him first in order to get him to go their lord. But if they couldn't pass on the message (assuming there was one), then Ciel wouldn't have to report to Sebastian. In a few short days, Ciel had already settled on his favourite places to be in the fortress.

The first had to be the roof. It provided a brilliant view of the twin moons that had been his loyal companions since his birth. Whenever he was frustrated or upset, he would stare at the sky till his anger waned. This time however, it seemed no amount of staring would solve his problem. The second, unexpectedly, were the stables where Sebastian kept his loyal stallion, Malvado. Malvado was a purebred and rare stallion horse well known for its speed and strength. They were, however, exceedingly temperamental. Ciel's home had a couple of equines that were of mixed blood. One of their parents was just like Malvado, a purebred. However, no one in the household had been able to control them. So how did Sebastian manage to tame this stallion?

It was late afternoon and Ciel had plopped himself on a bale of hay piled at the stable's side, staring into nothingness as Malvado dined on his sweet hay, ignoring the presence of the incubus. But Ciel knew- the horse was far more intelligent that it seemed. If he didn't know better- it was Sebastian in horse-form…without the perversive streak. But he was a good companion for he was the quietest out of all the fortress' dwellers.

Ciel sighed for the umpteenth time, resisting the urge to scratch at his horns. It was slowly becoming less sensitive but more painful by the day. Malvado's eyes flickered to the prince, gave a horse-like snort and returned to his meal. Ciel instantly took offence. Did the horse think it was above him? He'd show him. Turning to the side, Ciel picked up several chestnuts and turned his gaze towards the horse.

"Hey _Mally_~" Ciel sang, knowing the silly nickname would elicit a response from the horse. Malvado threw a lazy gaze at his stable-mate, still chewing on hay. He however, paid full attention when Ciel hovered over him, perching its back. Unless Sebastian wished it, the horse didn't let anyone on his back. Releasing a loud puff of air to show his displeasure, Malvado seemed to glare at Ciel.

"How about a ride hmm?" Ciel had asked in a teasing tone, and then, revealed the chestnuts he held in his hands. It was supposed to be a secret, but Ciel had discovered that the equine had an obsession with chestnuts akin to how incubi had an obsession to sex. It was weird, really.

"I'll give you these if you bring me out of this place~" The blue-eyed sex doll purred once again, almost laughing when he watched the horse desperately trying to ignore the treat in his hands. But soon, the horse gave it as it gave a loud neigh, signalling its resignation. With a smile, Ciel used his magic to unlock the stall's door and grabbed onto the horse's reins.

But what he didn't expect was the stallion to bolt out of the stables, reaching full speed within a few seconds. With an undignified yelp, Ciel held onto the reins for dear life. In his attempt to steady himself, his hands got tangled together with the reins, making it impossible for him to escape his current predicament.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ciel yelled. Malvado didn't respond. Instead, it galloped even faster towards a small forest located at the left bank of the small island. If Ciel didn't know better, the horse had _planned_ this.

Ciel thought that the horse was going to kill him and debated killing it first. But of course, Sebastian wouldn't prefer a dead horse to a rare, prized one. At this point, he would much rather die than to be in debt of that devil.

When Malvado finally came to a stop, Ciel thought that he was going to die. The heart that thudded in his chest threatened to burst out of his ribcage. He panted heavily as sweat trickled down his brow. When his concentration was back in focus, the demon instantly cut of the reins using his ice magic- but didn't expect the horse's next move.

Malvado threw Ciel off his back with a strong buck. Having not anticipated it, the prince gave a shrill yell as he was thrown into a…lake? The cool water of middle layer of the lake prickled his skin as the prince was forced beneath the surface of it. It wasn't long before the incubus reacted by kicking his legs and bursting out of the water as he took a precious gulp of air. The water at the surface, in contrast, was warmer than it was at the bottom.

"DAMN YOU." Ciel growled angrily, tossing the chestnuts at Malvado who seemed to be laughing silently at the sight of the wet prince in the deep lake. It trotted off to the far side of the lake, but of course, not before picking off the chestnuts from the ground that had bounced off its coat during Ciel's feeble attempt to irate him again.

A seething demon could almost feel the water around him rising in temperature. He pulled at his clothes that stuck to his skin and harrumphed. That horse was just as impossible as his (or their) master. Ciel muttered under his breath as he peeled the wet material off of him, flinging them onto the bank as he swam deeper into the lake. At the very least, the horse had fulfilled its promise of bringing Ciel away from the castle. Faraway from any distractions, the incubus' thoughts became clearer- but it also forced him to deal with the reality of the situation.

_*Editted MA portion out in response to massive purge of fics in June 2012. Please go to my profile if you're looking for the missing part!*_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: And to think it all started with chestnuts. = evil in spanish.  
**_


	8. Chapter 7: Rubelite

_**A/N: SMUT WARNING. **_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Chapter 7: Rubelite**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own smexy Ciel or smexy smexy Sebastian. Booo.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

It hurts.

The incubus prince groaned as pain wrecked through his body. He was pushed roughly against the large flat rock- face flat against the stone's hot surface. It was uncomfortable, humiliating and something that he should be enraged about. But he wasn't- not in the very least. He gasped as he felt a playful nip at the base of his neck and shivered as a deep chuckle resounded in the air. The naked chest and pulsing magic behind him felt powerful and dangerous; the two things that attracted any incubus- and Ciel was no exception. Instead of the anger that Ciel had hoped to find within him, the prince was threatened by expectations of pleasure and excitement. The degradation aroused him, forcing the royal to surrender to his primal instincts.

"Someone deserves to be punished hmmm?" A seductive voice crooned from behind his back as something clothed but hard was rubbed teasingly against the incubus' naked rear. The younger demon attempted to bite his lips in an effort to prevent any sounds that would have been elicited- but a sharp gasp was let loose anyway. Goddamn those instincts. A large palm was forced upon his back, trailing delicious patterns- teasing and taunting the aroused incubus. As much as Ciel's rational side of him had yearned to throw the repulsive man off his back, he neither had the power nor the will within him to follow the orders of his mind. He was inexperienced in dealing with the wants of the body, despite numerous of theoretical lessons in years past. Like any virgin incubus, he was curious about the pleasure of sex. Since he had been 'graciously' given a small taste of it all those nights ago, it had never left the recesses of his mind.

"Wh-what more do you want?" Ciel managed to stutter out despite being drugged with lust. Sebastian chuckled once again, deeply amused by the indecisive creature writhing beneath him. The royal clawed against the stone, drawing white markings against the rocky surface when a hot kiss was pressed against his shoulder. Then, the fire demon began to caress the other's wings, revelling at the soft texture and dark colouring. Having been dipped into the lake, it glistened under the sun- just like every other part of his pet that he had so desired to explore. The rumours were true. Common incubi were said to be beautiful and adventurous…but the royals were far more enticing and delectable. Ciel was simply dripping with charisma that would pull any unsuspecting victim in. From the way he walked to the way he talked- he was the embodiment of sexual perfection. Even his arrogance was an endearing quality.

The older demon chuckled to himself. How could he already be this far gone?

_*Editted MA portion out in response to massive purge of fics in June 2012. Please go to my profile if you're looking for the missing part!*_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: AS PROMISED! How's THAT for a lemon? Hope it was worth the wait! And honestly, with such a storyline..there is bound to be more….if my muse holds that is XD Pure and utter smut. The true meaning of the title will be revealed in the next chapter. School is starting next week so you know what THAT means... R&R please!  
**_

_**Here's the hint: The somewhat deeper color of the uncut, unpolished ruby crystal is called rubelite.**_

_**Can you figure it out? :D**_


	9. Chapter 8: Ruby

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Chapter 8: Ruby**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own smexy Ciel or smexy smexy Sebastian. Booo.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

It was hot-swelteringly so. A pair of eyes furrowed in discomfort. This was an unusual sensation for it had been eons since he had sensed the heat of fire. Fire - the element that he had absolute control over had never defied him once-so why now? Irate, double ruby eyes blinked open as the archduke rose from his slumber. His palms shifted across the sheets of silk, revelling in its softness. Something was missing-but what was it?

Ah yes- his pet. His newly _branded_ pet. Now **that** was one hell of a night to remember.

Then, as his fingers slipped further down the sheets, he touched something that was hard, rough and most importantly- foreign. Momentarily puzzled, he pulled the object towards him. He then observed the odd object that lay in his palm. It was curved to an odd angle and somewhat resembled a cone. Turning the larger end towards him, Sebastian was even more intrigued when he realised it was filled with some sort of crystal infused with the colour of rainbows. Was this-?

Yes it was.

He looked up and was none too surprised to find a crystal cocoon made from what seemed to be crystal threads. It hung precariously from the room's ceiling as bundles of crystal strings held it in place. It radiated an immense amount of heat that could easily melt stone- as it was evident that most of the wooden furniture in the room had burned down to ashes. If Sebastian hadn't been a fire devil, he would have disintegrated into nothingness like his oak tabletop. It seemed that the invisible barrier around Sebastian had protected him, the silk sheets and bed from the wrath of the cocoon's heat as well. It was a _Metamorph- _and a royal one at that_._ Normal metamorphs were coloured in white whereas royal ones were made of glittering crystals- as if aware of the purity of Ciel's bloodline. The archduke then realised why the he had sensed the feeling of betrayal. The magic that pulsed from the cocoon was a mirror of his own.

The archduke stood up, allowing the silk sheets to fall onto the floor-revelling his chiselled naked body. Bending over, Sebastian retrieved a hidden box under the bed that was as fire-resistant as he was. He tucked the horns into said box and snapped his fingers. For a split second, his ruby eyes flickered with magic as the box disappeared into thin air. His duty was done- well, part of it anyway. He then tied the silk sheets around his waist like a towel to hide his bare body-seeing as his clothes had been burned into a crisp. He surveyed the room once again and noted that even his golden clock had melted into a puddle of goo sometime during the night.

It was fortunate that he had been thinking of redecorating his room.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

A body lay inside the cocoon, deeply asleep and unaware of the outside world. From the tip of his fingers to the end of his toes, the creature's body was pulsing with energy that was almost too hot to contain. But far from it being torturous, the incubus revelled in heat that encased him. He felt safe, secure…and most importantly, more powerful than he had ever been before. His body was changing- and this was where he would stay until his transformation was complete.

Suddenly, a muffled shout broke through his slumber. He furrowed his brows as another more quiet and mellow voice followed the first- as if quieting the first. Both of the voices were familiar...but it was the second one that seemed to cause the fire in his veins to climb a degree higher.

"_That- That's Ciel? And why is it so bloody hot in here?" _The first voice had exclaimed.

"_Yes…It is a Metamorph. The brat is asleep…and he will be for a few days. The heat is my fire…nothing to worry about." _The second voice was husky and low but pleasant to listen to.

"_You mean it is one of those cocoon-like things that incubus sleep in when they have a growth…. Wait a minute...does that mean you...and him had se-_" The first voice had began but was then rudely cut off by the second.

"_Is that question even necessary?" _There was a short pause before the first voice spoke up again.

"_Hehehe..I guess not. I will get Maylene and Finny to clean up the room…Will you be needing anything else sir?"_

"_Breakfast in the study… I will also need a fast crow…preferably one that knows how to avoid losing its letter."_

"_Yes sir."_

All of a sudden, the first voice seemed to dissipate. The sleepy prince then realised that it wasn't just the voice, but the presence of an individual had dispelled like some sort of ghost as well. It was also then that the creature within the cocoon was made aware by the fact that the presence who owned the second voice was still there- and was coming closer. Instinctively, Ciel shifted closer to the front of his cocoon-wanting…yearning to touch his master that he already missed. Something touched his cocoon as the prince immediately recognised it as the palm of his master- the very same one that blazed fiery trails all over his body just mere hours before.

"_Sleep well my prince. I will see you when you're ready."_ A deep chuckle followed as Ciel's body shivered with excitement. It was obvious that the contracted demon recognised his owner-from his magic to his voice. Then, the presence of his master slowly faded away as all was quiet once again. The incubus prince shifted as he suddenly felt tired. Within seconds, he fell into a dreamless sleep-anticipating the moment he would once again set his eyes upon twin pools of ruby fire.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Grell grumbled under his breath as he lugged a basket filled with dirty bed sheets down the hallways of the castle. Ever since Ciel had his ceremony, Grell had been assigned to the tenth royal child- a petulant succubae named Irene. She was young and had barely started learning how to use her magical powers. However, it seems that she knew exactly how to exercise her power over lesser demons like Grell. The young princess had a penchant of playing with anything that she could get her grubby paws on…including small rodents that the crows, pets of denizens of hell, preyed on. Instead of feeding her crow a live rodent, Irene seemed to like watching the life bleed out of the little critters before throwing its mangled body into the bird's cage.

Grell huffed as he was once again reminded of his new charge. She had certainly taken after her mother in both looks and personality…. He almost missed Ciel, who at the very least had the habit of keeping his own room as clean as possible. As he was walking backwards in order to pull the basket of dirty linen towards the laundry room, Grell bumped into something hard for what was possibly the fifth time since he left the princess' room- except this time, it was into a person.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Can't you see I'm busy here!" Grell growled. Eyes turning into slits, he lost a smidgen of control over his humanoid appearance due to a heightened level of frustration.

"Sorry." A deep voice murmured as he slipped past the poltergeist, walking away quickly from which the direction Grell was heading towards. The red-haired servant raised a brow. No demon was usually _this_ polite. It was as though as he was up to something… but that man seemed new. Maybe he was just scared of getting bullied on the first day of work like most newbies…and was hence forced to be polite to his new colleagues. Grell had definitely never seen this character before- a new servant perhaps?

But whatever…he had things to do. If he didn't finish cleaning this soon, he would have time to brush his luxurious red hair a thousand times. It was a nightly ritual that he could never miss! Pulling the basket once again, Grell turned towards the servants' wing where the laundry room, kitchens and servant quarters were located. It was going to be a busy…busy night.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O **_

As the prince slept on, he was occasionally awakened by the sounds of chatter and footsteps. He soon recognised them as the voices of the three poltergeists that kept Sebastian's humble abode running smoothly. He caught snippets of their conversation sometimes- his only way of knowing what was happening at the other side of his cocoon.

"_It has been three days already…hasn't it?"_ A worried feminine voice echoed.

"_How long is he supposed to stay in there anywayyy?"_ A whiny voice followed the first. Ciel wished he knew that answer too.

"_Shhh! Don't wake him up! Sebastian said that Ciel can hear everything we say! Although that doesn't mean he will remember or acknowledge anything…._" The deepest voice of all three hissed.

"_I wonder how he would look like… It's hard to imagine a Ciel that is more beautiful than the old Ciel!"_ The feminine voice sang out again.

"_Sebastian also said that Ciel could wake up anytime from four to six days… just a little more. See? The heat is about to die out…this means that Ciel had already used all that energy to grow."_ The deep voice murmured once again.

"_Does this happen to all incubus? This heat?" _The whiny voice asked again. Ciel brows furrowed. The sound was just like nails scratching against a board. He really wished that person would go away.

"_No… this is because of Sebastian's fire magic. Ciel is simply extracting the power from its raw form. If Sebastian's element had been ice, this room would have been winter wonderland."_ The deep voice snickered.

"_That's so cool! Ah! I almost forgot that I need to serve our master his tea! Where're the cakes Bard?"_The feminine voice twittered, obviously anxious.

"_AH! I haven't decorated them yet. Shit! Finny...come and help me!" _The deep voice murmured as loud footsteps suddenly echoed- but they had soon faded away.

As Ciel slipped back into slumber, some part of him wondered if Sebastian would visit him sometime soon. Aside from the time where Sebastian had first found him, Ciel hadn't sensed him once. But before he could muster the energy to be angry, he felt himself losing his consciousness.

Just a _bit_ more…

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Ever since his only source of entertainment had been encased within a cocoon, Sebastian Michaelis drowned himself in his work. He poured over hundreds of tomes, scrolls and ancient notes. The majority of his kindred only focused on the strength of the magic…but never wondered how these powers actually came about. Sebastian on the other hand, was interested in things that other devils had never wondered about. Why is it that the extent of most demons' powers had been pre-determined by their bloodlines? How did their blood actually contain magic? Is there a way to boost that power?

Sebastian sighed as he slipped his glasses of his nose. Turning back to look at the twin moons through his window, the archduke was somewhat surprised to note that it was already close to midnight. Had he been that engrossed?

Placing his glasses on his table, the devil ran a hand through wisps of dark black locks. He should take a break and stretch his legs…maybe a walk around his home would suffice. He exited the room, the door closing behind him with a great thud. As he made his way down the hallway, Sebastian walked past his room- and then stopped to a grinding halt.

He counted mentally. With a start, he realised that it had been four nights since he had found that cocoon. Sebastian pushed the door open- noting that he could barely feel any heat emanating from the human-sized object. With a grin, he sauntered towards the large cocoon, dragging him palm over the surface of rough crystal threads. What kind of master was he if he wasn't the first to greet Ciel from his slumber?

"It's time to wake up my pet…" Sebastian crooned as he released just a twinge of his fire magic into the air. Almost instantly, the large cocoon moved as cracking sounds could be heard from inside. Drawn to Sebastian's fire like a moth, the creature within the cocoon whined and mewled.

It was time to be reborn.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: And heeeere is the nexxxxt chapter. I have no excuses…once again. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not sure when I'll update again but I really hope it is soon….unless I get distracted by tiger and bunny once again X_x. seriously needs that fandom. Story-wise…this thing is finally getting somewhere…and Sickly Sweet is almost nearing its end..I can't believe it had been a couple of years since I started that. O_o… to be clear, I will NOT be giving up on either of these stories. It may take me a while but I will continue to update them!**_

_**P.S : The last chapter's title was Rubelite (the **__**somewhat deeper color of the uncut, unpolished ruby crystal)**__** whereas the title of this chapter was Ruby. I'm sure that answers the question I posted in the previous chapter :D.**_

_**P.S.S. In case anyone is interested...the Irene girl is just a side-character from the mystery manor arc..the vampire lady yeah?**_


	10. Chapter 9: Persimmon

**Chapter 9: Persimmon**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine and will never be mine. GET IT INTO YOUR HEADS!**

**O**

**O**

**O**

A small keening whine resounded in the air- followed by a cracking sound. It was accompanied by a shower of crystals that rained onto the floor, as a small hole made in the cocoon's surface, A long, pale hand reached out from within the cocoon- twisting, reaching towards Sebastian. The other could only watch silently, mesmerised as the walls of the cocoon prison slowly gave way to his pet's demands to be free. As the hand came into contact with Sebastian's skin, it froze for a short few seconds before moulding itself to cup its master's cheek almost teasingly. Sebastian leaned towards his pet's touch, marvelling at the smooth, unblemished skin that now flushed a healthy pink; it had been pale and porcelain-like four nights past. Although Sebastian didn't dislike the paleness of his pet, he had to admit that this colour seemed healthier and was far more appealing. The archduke was also well-aware of the silver-white inch long nails that now perched on the tip his pet's fingers. Sharp and deadly- he would surely think twice before testing Ciel's temper from now on.

A muted growl snapped Sebastian out of his trance as the hand retracted into the cocoon. It seemed that the other hand wasn't enough to break through the crystal cocoon's crust. For a few more seconds, there was only silence. Then, in a flash, the cocoon was covered in blue ice that was at least a few inches thick. The archduke eyes furrowed as his skin prickled at the sensation of cold air that now permeated the room. Although Ciel's powers had fully matured, the incubus obviously did not have full control over them.

What followed was something that Sebastian didn't expect. A clenched fist punched through the thick wall of ice. However, it was not Ciel's new strength that had aided him in this endeavour. The fist was also covered in fire- Sebastian's, and its heat helped to melt the ice- bringing pieces of the crystal cocoon along with it. As chunks of crystal fell onto the floor, a lithe figure finally emerged from the large gaping hole. Sebastian stepped forward as the creature fell into his embrace, warm from his flames and pulsing with life. On the boy's back were large bat wings that began to unfurl like a butterfly's- stretching to the corners of the room. They were almost twice as wide and tall as before, towering over both their figures. The old set had been greyish black…but now, Ciel's adult wings were as dark as the shadows. His tail was just a bit longer than before and had taken on the same shade of black that was similar to his new wings. To compliment his new wings, Ciel was also several inches taller- reaching just beneath Sebastian's chin. He fitted perfectly into Sebastian's embrace- who was all too eager to receive his pet. The incubus' locks were also of a darker, more sensual shade- now brushing just against the top of his naked shoulders.

All in all, he was a rather fetching sight.

Sebastian had deduced that Ciel was still disoriented from his deep sleep in the cocoon. He had only seconds to enjoy the pleasure of having the incubus in his arms once again before the other would tear away like the spiteful brat he was. But then…

"Why didn't you visit me?" A cold biting voice resounded in the air- effectively killing the silence in the room.

Sebastian blinked and then chuckled at the question. He seemed that he had been far too presumptuous of his pet's words and actions. He chuckled. "Did you miss me? I wasn't aware that I was actually _wanted_." A layer of mirth was hidden beneath those words and it didn't go unnoticed by the young prince. The older demon used his other hand to lift the chin of his pet, admiring twin pools of sapphire that practically screamed defiance.

Ciel peered into the face of his master, studying every line and curved that formed those perfect chiselled features. Sebastian looked and acted just like how he did four days ago. Of course- that was needless to be said. Ciel, on the other hand...

"Yes." Ciel replied almost _too _honestly, grinning when Sebastian's brows rose in surprise. Ciel's palm trailed daringly southwards from his master's chest to his crotch- then grasping hard onto the clothed appendage. "I missed _this_." Ciel murmured under his breath, pleased when he felt his master's body responding immediately to his seduction. It seemed that a small taste of each other was all that was needed to spark an addiction.

Sebastian was pleasantly surprised at this turn of events. It seemed that more than just his pet's appearance had changed. However, something told him that this was a change that he would warmly welcome.

"Oh?" Sebastian quirked his lips. "Is that all? And here I thought there was more between us then just…" The fire demon allowed his eyes to wander over the naked expense of his pet's body that was pressed snuggly against his. "…sex.." Sebastian had long forgotten such sensual pleasures until he had made that contract with the incubus prince. Having fulfilled his duties to the king and managing to maintain their mutual trust (as trustworthy a relationship between two high ranking demons can get), having Ciel at his side now was a pretty good bonus.

Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian's words- his old self returning for just those few seconds. Always such a tease… now, it was his turn to be the teaser. Almost suddenly, he wrapped his large bat wings around his master, encasing both of them in a dark leathery cocoon. Using his tail as an extra limb, the prince proceeded to climb up Sebastian's body-latching himself onto his master by wrapping his slim legs around the other's torso. In movements that could only be described as _playful,_ the incubus rubbed himself ever so slightly against his master's body-making Sebastian sorely wish that he was naked right there.

Sebastian's eyes flared with unbridled lust at the other's movements. Ciel chuckled, placing peppery kisses that trailed up to the other's ear. Licking the shell of his master's ear while playing with the collar of the devil's shirt, Ciel whispered heatedly into the other's ear. "But what could be better than this…_master?_"

Sebastian's eyes widened. This was the first time the other had called him by that title. It didn't even occur to him that he had desired to be referred to in that manner. Nevertheless, it had sent a stab of arousal to his nether regions, causing him to pause and think if it would be too impatient of him to simply ravish his contracted pet right there and then. He was, however, slightly annoyed by the fact that Ciel could feel every single twitch down _there_.

Almost as if he could sense the battle within Sebastian, Ciel smirked and grounded his hips just like _that_- eliciting a soundless gasp from the devil's lips. The incubus was rewarded with a heated glare before finding himself kissed within an inch of his life. Their lips smacked noisily against one another as their tongues danced to a tune of moans and groans. It wasn't long before Ciel felt that familiar magical heat creeping up his body, caressing every square inch of his skin. They grasped at each other-tugging and pulling at strands of hair and lapels of collars. With a growl, Ciel tore open Sebastian's shirt and was determined to satisfy his hunger for the other.

They had regrettably, however, left the door wide open.

It was also then that Bard had jogged past and caught sight of his lord wrapped tightly in large bat wings. It would have been a comical sight if it weren't for the _sounds _the duo of demons was making. He could even see wisps of their magical aura twisting and caressing another-a sight that was far more intimate than whatever that was going on underneath those bat wings.

Bard couldn't help it. He unleashed a yell that could even banshees envious. The pair within the room froze and a small sigh was heard. Ciel unfurled one of his wings as he snarled at the poltergeist that had once again rudely intruded upon his _private _time with Sebastian.

Bard snapped out of his shocked daze and blushed. Thankfully he remembered why he had intended on going to his Lord's office in the first place. "Oh! Erm..er... Letter from his Highness for you sir!" Bard sputtered almost incoherently-holding out the letter while directing his gaze to the floor. Obviously embarrassed from what he had seen and his untimely outburst, Sebastian decided to forgo the scolding. Ciel tsked and climbed down from his perch- using his wings to hide his nakedness. He walked out of the room, intending to retreat to his room to find suitable apparels to cloth himself. It irked him that he probably didn't have a single ensemble that fitted him well now.

"Oh wait Ciel!" Bard called after the incubus who paused in his movements. The incubus in question turned to look at the servant, giving an expression that clearly said "What now?"

Bard cleared his throat and handed Ciel another letter. The prince quirked his brow at the sight of the beige envelope that was sealed with candle wax. Who in the world would…

"It's from your parents." Bard explained simply,

Ciel's azure eyes widened as he quickly snatched the letter from Bard's hands. Of course… because of the entire episode with Sebastian, he didn't even have the time to feel homesick. He nodded at Bard in thanks and turned to walk towards his room once again.

"Ciel." A deep voice called out for him.

The incubus paused, inwardly refusing to admit that a shiver had just gone down in spine. Seriously- shouldn't that have stopped by now? He turned to spot his (dishevelled) master leaning against the doorway and looking at him with a glint in his eyes.

"We're not done here, just so you know." Sebastian gave his get one of those smirks that used to infuriate the prince before walking off. Now? It was simply a message that says "Get ready to get your ass fucked raw." Ciel harrumphed and made his way back to his room-leaving Bard to gape at the exchange between the two demons like a goldfish.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_Dear Ciel,_

_How are you? Have you been coping well in Archduke Michaelis's residence? We hope that all is well and that you have safely progressed into adulthood. As you might have guessed, you are sorely missed by both your family and servants. You will be especially pleased to know that even Grell had similar sentiments as it seems that Irene is much more than what he could handle. However, what concerns us the most is your contractor, Sebastian Michaelis._

_This might come to be a surprise to you but your contractor was a general in the last demon war. He was one of the current demon king's most trusted soldiers. With this wealth of knowledge, he might be the most appropriate person in helping to sate your thirst for knowledge. But a word of caution- he's a crafty demon and it is highly likely that he is hiding something dangerous. It might even be connected to the demon king as all Sebastian is incredibly loyal to his highness. Tread lightly around him and we hope to hear from you soon. Let us know if you need anything._

_Love,  
Your Parents_

Ciel furrowed his brows at the letter. On the surface, it was like any normal letter from concerned parents to their child. However, he felt that there was something…_ off _ about it. Was it the part about the demon war? Or was it about why Sebastian seemed to be utterly loyal to his royal highness?

Something hot and ugly twisted in his guts. He didn't like it. As he picked up a quill to pen a reply, Ciel was interrupted by knocks on his door. He turned and was slightly surprised to find Sebastian standing at the open doorway- looking devastatingly handsome as always.

"That was fast." Ciel commented as he vacated the seat with a long cat-like stretch. The other noticed two things almost immediately. One, Ciel was still _very _ naked. Two, the said demon in question was sauntering towards him-like stalking one's prey.

Since when had their roles switched?

With a growl, Sebastian snatched up his prize and deposited the creature on the soft bed. He eyed the other, thinking that this sinful creature was the most delicious feast he had ever seen. That night, Sebastian realised that he hadn't been far off from the truth.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: A few things…First., Bard has horrible timing again XD. Lol. Second, the plot is finally moving..can you tell? Third, the next two chapters will be split into two. More characters will be introduced. I've finally got the plot of the entire story downpat…now to return to Sickly Sweet! As always, thanks for all your kind reviews and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint..**_

_**Btw..any William X Grell shippers? I've been crazy over them ever since the OVA…..**_

_**Next up, PARTY AT THE ROYAL CASTLE!**_

_**Opps, almost forgot!**_

_**Persimmon: A fruit that should only be eaten when very ripe… otherwise the taste is too astringent. This obviously refers to how Sebastian "plucked" the fruit (or cocoon) when it is "ripe" and proceeded to "eat" it. :D**_


	11. Chapter 10: Carmine

_**Chapter 10: Carmine**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine and will never be mine. GET IT INTO YOUR HEADS!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

*Editted MA portion out in response to massive purge of fics in June 2012. Please go to my profile if you're looking for the missing part!*

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian murmured into the shell of Ciel's ear while enjoying the sensation of Ciel's weight fully pressed on top of his chest. Despite the heady scent of their sex lingering in the air, he could still perceive the incubus' sweet scent that was no doubt meant for attracting the prey of an incubus. It was a kind of bewitchment, something that Sebastian didn't think he would ever willingly put himself under. But still, his little pet was too tempting to ignore.

Ciel groaned in response, batting Sebastian's wandering hands away. As much as he loved sex, he felt rather full at the moment. "Certainly not what _you're _thinking." Ciel grumbled as he crawled towards the empty side of the bed. Although the incubi's energy came from sex, sleep is necessary for them to feel the full effects of new energy. Furthermore, having just experienced a growth spurt and the shedding of his horns, his body needed to adjust to the myriad of changes that are currently happening within.

Sebastian chuckled as he finally relinquished his hold on Ciel for the night. His eyes were drawn towards the letter that lay on the table. Although he didn't really understand the close relationships the royal incubi family had with each other, he knew Ciel would be….pleased at hearing this new piece of news.

"I noticed a lack of formal… apparels in your closet. Do you not attend….festivities?" Sebastian asked as he draped himself over the incubi. Ciel didn't seem to respond to this intrusive move but Sebastian smirked when he felt a tail curling around his ankle. Well, Ciel didn't seem to like it…but he certainly doesn't hate it.

"Why does it matter to you? Besides, I'm bigger now…none of my old clothes will fit me." Ciel huffed, adamant on ignoring his master who seemed hell bent on making sure that he had properly worshipped every part of his newly developed body.

"It matters if I'm going to bring you to meet the king."

At this, Ciel's head shot up and turned his head over his shoulder, eyeing Sebastian who knew he had finally caught his pet's attention.

"The king? Why would he-" Ciel had began.

"Don't flatter yourself." At this, the pet frowned and turned his head away from Sebastian. The archduke chuckled. "He is hosting an annual gathering to gather demons of….prominent status. It's one of those parties that are used to maintain connections or make new ones."

Ciel rolled his eyes. In other words, it is for the king to check on his underlings. He had never met the king before and was without doubt, curious of his identity. But he wouldn't go to a party just so that he could meet him. There was, after all, no need to "maintain connections" when he was a contracted incubus….as irritating as that was.

"I still don't see why I should go." Ciel mumbled under his breath. He would much rather stay in his fortress…and what? Read books?

"Your parents will be there."

Ciel blinked at this new relevation. Now _that _changed things. After a moment of silence, Sebastian finally heard the words that he had been waiting for.

"When is it?"

Sebastian chuckled as he bit onto the incubus' earlobe, enjoying the keening whine that tore out of his pet's throat.

"In two nights. Shall I call for the tailor?" Sebastian's reply came in the form of a kiss that instantly led to a fight of dominance. It was needless to say who the victor would be.

"I shall take that as a yes."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"Navy blue? Really?" Ciel deadpanned as he stood on the stool, watching bored as his tailor, Nina Hopkins (a high-ranking poltergeist) pranced around him with measuring tapes.

"Well. It suits you, doesn't it?" Sebastian commented as he read a tome nearby with a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

"I had enough clothes of this color… Nina, can't I wear something different this time?" Ciel whined. Unexpectedly, the boy was quite particular about his fashion. Then again, an incubus must always take care of their appearances yes?

"But Ciel…it's your debut! Shouldn't you be wearing your royal colours?" Nina questioned as she noted the boy's new measurements. She couldn't believe how much the prince had grown the last time she had seen him. While she thought that Ciel looked more beautiful than ever, she mourned the loss of the prince old more boyish looks.

Ciel heaved a long sigh and gave a rather long explanation. "Nina, don't you know our traditions? When an incubus makes a contract with a demon, regardless of the incubus' bloodline, he or she has to take on the colours of the family that he or she belongs to." He threw a dark look at Sebastian who simply smiled at his irked pet.

Nina blinked at this new piece of information. "But something entirely red doesn't fit Ciel at all!" The incubus sighed. "It doesn't have to be completely red Nina." Sebastian raised a brow at this, stood up and crossed the room to a shelf that was filled with priceless gems. These were, of course, a portion of his enormous collection. When he found what he was looking for, he removed the item from its perch and presented it to a curious Nina.

"This should do."

Nina's squeal of joy intrigued Ciel who could only peer over the woman's shoulder while on the stool's perch. It was a multi-chained silver necklace. Each chain had different locking patterns ranging from small circle loops to square blocks. However, in the middle chain sat a solitary carmine-coloured gem cut in the shape of a drop. The gem reminded Ciel of the colour of dried blood- a most befittingly shade for a high ranking demon like Sebastian. Anyone with an eye for jewellery would agree that it was a beautiful trinket- for Ciel?

The incubus prince tore his gaze away from the necklace, seemingly disinterested. It fooled neither Sebastian nor Nina, who both saw Ciel's tail swaying in an almost _pleased _way.

Sebastian chuckled. "Problem solved."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Malvado's neigh echoed through the dark sky as it galloped through the wasteland, its hooves thumping loudly against the dirt road. On its back, Ciel breathed in the cool air, enjoying the wind that whipped past his face. It was the first time he had travelled ever since he had made his contract with Sebastian- a refreshing change to his boring schedule of sex and more sex.

In the horizon, he spotted a towering castle that was at least twice the size of Sebastian's fortress and probably three times the size of Ciel's old home. Ciel had heard stories about this place but didn't expect the rumours to be true. A perpetual dark mist hung above the curtain wall and Ciel could spot one or two spirits slipping in and out of the cloudy darkness. The stone walls were made of what seemed to be granite-like material was impenetrable by magic. As they trio grew increasingly closer, the incubus could spot a moat that surrounded the perimeter of the castle. Instead of water, however, it was filled with lava that was kept liquid with hellfire at the bottom. But before Ciel could give the castle a closer inspection, Malvado sprinted through the open gate, heading straight for the main entrance.

From afar, the incubus prince spotted several carriages owned by demons that probably preferred to stay dirt-free, very much unlike his master. There were several poltergeists stationed at the entrance, welcoming the noble demons in a strangely orderly manner that seems to contradict with their nature. However, a key discerning eye could tell that there was a thin layer of tension that hung in the atmosphere. Of course, it was only because of the king's presence that prevented full out brawls.

As soon as the poltergeists spotted Malvado, one of them quickly hurried over to welcome Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel kept silent as he watched Sebastian hand over Malvado's reins to the poltergeist. He didn't know how he should feel about the special treatment that Sebastian seemed to be favoured with. On one hand, incubi always prefer contractors with higher power. On the other, anybody that's worthy of being the King's favourite is usually quite dangerous to be with. Despite their immortality, demons can kill other demons- and the King is always a prime target. Hence, by extension, his loyal servants would be targets as well. Contracted Incubi often go down with their masters. However Ciel wasn't scared…not in the least! Still, it reminded him that he had to be cautious about his demon master who obviously had secrets.

That night, along with the silver necklace that he had adorned, Ciel wore a glossy black two piece set that was made to match with the beautiful trinket. The collar of Ciel's top was cut in a way that outlines his necklace, leaving a small gap in between. Also, while one of his sleeves covered the entirety of his arm, the other was cut short at his shoulder, showing quite a fair bit of skin. The top was tight and it allowed his porcelain skin to be showed through the intricate patterns that were cut into the back. Minute silver beads rimmed the bottom edge of his top, obviously meant to match with the silver necklace. His bottom shorts were black as well- except it was made of a less glossy material. It was rather simple aside from the silver belt that was held up by a buckle that had Sebastian's symbol on it. To complete the ensemble, he had thigh high boots that had smaller carmine-jewels that drew patterns down the side of his boots. Ciel had chosen not to wear his anklet today. He was, after all, debuting as a contracted incubus and not as an incubus prince.

Sebastian, on the other hand, chose a maroon-coloured shirt that was covered by a black jacket with gold trimmings on the lapels. The stitched designs, this time, were circular and seemed to spiral in all sorts of directions. The jacket was held together by twin glossy black buttons. Also, as he had adorned white gloves today, Sebastian had worn his gold ring as a necklace instead. No one, of course, would know about this….aside from Ciel, probably. To complete the look, Sebastian had chosen simple black pants and a pair of formal shoes made for parties just like this.

Ciel was brought out his thoughts when he felt an arm wrapping around his bare waist. Snapping his head up, he scowled at Sebastian, obviously not appreciating the move. Sebastian on the other hand, simply chuckled. "Do you really want to make a scene? It would be odd if at least one of us doesn't hold onto the other." Ciel harrumphed. He didn't need to be told that. Begrudgingly, he allowed Sebastian to pull him into the bright hall- a huge contrast to the view of the castle from the outside. Ciel was finally going to meet the demon that held the most power in their realm. Was he scared? No. Nervous? Hell yes.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

**A/N: Anybody still out there? Haha =_=. I have completely no excuses and will have to admit that I only have the muse and time during my school holidays to write anything at all. (Mostly because if I do write during school time, I'll feel guilty). I will try and update this and Sickly Sweet as much as I can during this 1 month break..and then it's semester two. In other news, I've learnt a bit of jap and I simply love it :D. Thanks for all the reviews! I read every single one of them..just so you guys know .. I'm a damn lazy ass when it comes to replying. X_x**

**Carmine: The colour of dried blood. Some Rubies are colored the color shown below as _rich carmine_. The deep red color shown below as _carmine_ is the color of the raw unprocessed pigment , but lighter, richer, or brighter colors are produced when the raw pigment is processed, some of which are shown below. I use this colour because I see S and Cs' relationship going up another level and hence, a "darker" red. ^^**


	12. Chapter 11: Wine :Part 1:

_**Chapter 11: Wine (Part 1)**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine and will never be mine. GET IT INTO YOUR HEADS!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

In here, everything was an illusion. The atmosphere was light and cheery, deceptively so. Jokes were exchanged between demons of hideously high ranks as laughter rang across the room that had been tastefully furbished. Demons that had mated (or in earth's tongue, married) could be seen sliding across the dance floor, twisting and turning to the tunes of the royal band made of up the most talented poltergeists of the realm. Other demons had their contracted incubi by their sides, some occasionally giving a free show to the rest of the attendees. However, in the king's absence, all it would take to tilt the balance and unleash chaos was a single trigger. Civility was simply not their thing.

Dressed in a sexy one-piece that clung to her figure, Angela Blanc, a high-ranking female demon sashayed around the ballroom as she flirted with her fellow 'comrades'. In her hand sat a glass of bloody red wine, a drink that was almost exclusive to the top echelons of demon society. As she flitted around, the devil treated the castle like it was her own- a fact that could have been reality if the current demon king hadn't existed. She was the offspring of the last demon king, along with her twin brother, Ash. As she was older and far more powerful than her twin, she could have inherited the throne from her father. However, it seems that it wasn't meant to be as her father was slashed to pieces right before her eyes. She was just a toddler then. Regardless, it was a memory that she would never forget.

Then she sensed a familiar power, one that tempted her and irked her at the same time. She was somehow perturbed when she then sensed a second copy of the very same power, except that the source was somehow…smaller, if that made any sense. Excusing herself from a fellow Marchioness, she searched the floor for the infamous Archduke- one of the king's trusted generals and one who played an integral role in capturing her father. In fact, you could say Sebastian served the ex-demon king up on a platter for the new demon king. It wasn't long before her eyes landed on the handsome figure. And then, her eyes were drawn to the archduke's companion for the party. Ah…that's right. She had heard of Sebastian's recent acquisition of a royal incubus. How could she have forgotten?

"Good evening, your Grace." Angela crooned as she approached the man. A flicker of distaste flashed in those ruby orbs before a smile adorned the male devil's face.

"Angela. It's been a while. How are you?" Sebastian replied in a tone that she knew all too well. She was very aware that the man in front of her would prefer to tear her throat out if he had the chance. However, oddly enough, the demon king wanted the white-haired twins alive. When questioned on the subject, the king simply replied, "Why not? It'll be fun." Sometimes, the archduke wished his king wasn't all that wilful.

"I'm just fine, thank you for asking. I would ask the same of you but I guess the answer is already obvious." Angela's gaze travelled to the incubus that was latched onto Sebastian's side. She had to admit- he was truly a beauty. Dark blue hair, sapphire eyes and jet-black wings…he was truly a fetching sight. She might have attempted to fight for the incubus prince back then if she had known that he was _this_ stunning.

The incubus stared back at Angela for a few seconds before turning his head away, a disinterested look on his face. Angela suppressed a chuckle. "I can see he has quite the attitude too."

At this, Ciel glared at the female devil, half-wishing he could jab Sebastian at his side when the man had chuckled at Angela's comment. And who did this woman think she was? Fortunately, the prince soon spotted his parents who were eagerly waving him over.

"Sebastian, my parents are here." Ciel informed his master who looked over in the direction that Ciel was looking at. "You may go." Sebastian acquiesced. His pet looked up questioningly and asked, "Aren't you coming?" Before Sebastian could respond, Angela cut in, slightly amused at how attached the two demons seemed to be. She didn't think either of them noticed it, but they were rather obvious from an outsider's point of view. "Don't worry your pretty little tail off. I'll keep your master company~"

Ciel glared at the female devil, rather reluctant to leave Sebastian with the whore of a she-devil…never mind the fact that he only just met her. Thinking quickly, he used both hands to tug Sebastian's neck down, resisting from laughing at the shocked expression that crossed his master's face at his pet's sudden movement. The next thing the archduke knew, Ciel had stuck his tongue down his throat.

Angela blinked at the scene, not expecting to be granted with the scene of the _archduke _making out with his incubus. (Was that a moan that she heard?) Unlike the rest of the devils, Sebastian didn't have an exhibitionist streak and such scenes that involved him were practically non-existent. It seems that, however, his pet did.

Releasing his master's lips with a loud smack and a lick of his lips, Ciel glared at Angela once more before turning on his heels, stalking towards his parents who were very much astonished at the scene that they had just witnessed. The signal was clear. Ciel had just laid his claim on the devil while telling Angela to 'back off or else!' On the other end, Sebastian wasn't sure how he should respond to this. He was somehow torn between dragging his pet into some secluded hallway and decapitating Angela who was laughing till tears leaked out from the sides of her eyes.

"How precious! Hahaha." Angela managed through her laughs. Sebastian's eyes narrowed- definitely the latter.

Vincent Phantomhive knew his son. This…vixen was _not _his son. What Ciel had done was, of course, normal for an incubus. However, the king did not expect his son to be this brazen after he had matured into his adult form. Rachel, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised and secretly proud. It seemed that Ciel was simply a late bloomer.

"Mother, Father." Ciel greeted his parents, bowing just slightly. Vincent remained silent, his thought processes having grinded to a halt. Rachel nudged her husband in the ribs before going forward to hug her son who was now as tall as she was.

"It's nice to see you dear. You have grown up quite beautifully." Rachel remarked as she caressed her son's hair. Ciel's eyes softened, not realising that he had been missing his mother's hugs ever since he left home until then. Then, he felt another hand patting on his shoulder and Ciel looked up to see his father smiling at him.

"We missed you, Ciel."

As the prince looked up into his father's dark eyes, he slowly smiled, knowing that he was home.

The family talked for what seemed like hours. Their topics ranged from how he had changed since emerging from his cocoon and how strange Sebastian's servants were. At this, Rachel offered to post their top servant, William Spears at the Michaelis fortress. Thrilled at having _some _proper help around the place, Ciel eagerly accepted the offer.

"You'll have to ask permission from Lord Michaelis first though." Rachel reminded her son who scoffed at the mention of his master. He cast a glance in the direction where he had left Sebastian, a bit perturbed when he saw no sight of his contracted master or Angela. Where did he go? Annoyed, he turned back to his mother and grounded out. "There's no need to ask for _his _permission. He pretty much allows me to do whatever I want anyway." It was true. Ciel had _tried _to annoy his master countless times, even resorting to silly pranks like hiding his shoes (note: throwing into the bottomless abyss that surrounded the fortress). However, Sebastian was simply unperturbed by everything he did.

Vincent raised a brow at that. He had been incredibly worried for his son's wellbeing ever since he forged a contract with the archduke. Oddly enough, it seems his worries were unfounded, for now anyway.

"Are you sure that Lord Michaelis didn't do anything…suspicious when you were there?" Vincent couldn't help but ask. Something was telling him that there was more to the matter than it meets the eye. Ciel cocked his head to the side, contemplating his father's words. Now that his father had mentioned it, there seemed to be one incident where his master had acted strangely. He remembered accusing Sebastian of something on the very first night that he had arrived at Sebastian's fortress. However, he had quickly been distracted by the very same devil who seemed to believe that his new incubus was more delicious than his dinner.

Was it on purpose? As it had been quite some time since then, Ciel couldn't remember how the incident had really occurred. Furthermore, Ciel was interested in literature and novels while his master seemed to be more engrossed with the scientific side of demon magic. As their study interests didn't clash at all and their books were located in different areas, Ciel had no idea what Sebastian occupies himself with in his office. Also, they had been a tad too _busy _latelyfor Ciel to notice anything amiss too. But for now…

"There was nothing out of the ordinary, as far as I can tell." Ciel replied, knowing that his father was a worrywart. He didn't want to get the other needlessly paranoid.

"I see…" Vincent trailed off. "Well then, if anything happens, please send me a letter as soon as you can!"

"Honey…don't you think you're going overboard here…." Rachel started. She then quieted when she sensed a powerful devil approaching. "Lord Michaelis!" Ciel looked over his shoulder to find Sebastian walking towards them, holding two glasses of wine.

"For you." Sebastian smiled as he held a glass towards Ciel who blinked owlishly at the offered beverage. He accepted it gingerly and took a sip, the taste of alcohol slipping down his throat. "It's…nice."

"Isn't it? The king's special brew." Sebastian then turned towards the royal incubus couple. "Good evening. Pardon my sudden intrusion. However, I'm afraid I'll have to take your little one away for now. The king wishes for me to bring Ciel to meet him." Ciel nearly choked at that relevation as he stared eye-wide at Sebastian. He had almost forgotten.

"Now?" Ciel whispered harshly. Sebastian almost laughed out loud at the panicked expression. Sweet revenge…

"The night is almost over lovely." The devil reasoned as he wrapped an arm around his pet's waist. As Sebastian led his muttering pet away, he bowed slightly at Ciel's parents. Rachel returned the bow with one of her own, smiling good-naturedly. Vincent, conversely, simply stared at the archduke's retreating back. Sebastian knew that the incubus king wasn't an easy one to fool…but to think he was still suspicious despite the fact nothing had happened thus far…. Well, all in due time.

"Where were you?"

"Hmm?" Sebastian responded as he turned to look at his displeased pet. They made their way across the large room, stopping occasionally to acknowledge other demons with a nod of their heads.

"You weren't enjoying yourself with that she-devil, were you?" Ciel muttered, taking another sip from his wine glass. While Sebastian thought it was cute that his pet might actually be _jealous, _he was far more bothered by the accusation where Ciel thought that he had some devilish fling with that woman.

"That she-devil is Angela Blanc. She's the daughter of the last demon-king…which means that she's after _my _throat for destroying her chance to be queen."

Ciel blinked once, twice as his eyes widened in understanding. "Ohh…" He grew silent for a few seconds. "She has an ironic name for a devil."

Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose so."

Soon, they reached the other end of the room. Sebastian nodded to the poltergeists that were standing at attention. They quickly opened the door for the pair to walk through as they entered a dark hallway. It probably linked the ballroom to where the king was. Turning over his shoulder, Ciel watched as the doors closed behind them as the sounds of laughter and chatter soon became soft murmurs.

It was time.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: And hereee you go. One month seems very short for some reason . I'm returning to school in a couple of days and I was desperate to complete this. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and to my readers of Sickly Sweet, I've updated it a couple of…weeks ago...I think. Whyyy am I'm so easily distracted by tiger and bunny, no.6 and sengoku basara? Not to mention seiikaichi hatsukoi (lazy to find the correct spelling)….. Anyways, title is sell explanatory this time. R&R! 3**_


	13. Chapter 12: Wine :Part 2:

_**Chapter 11: Wine :Part Two:**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous characters, k?**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

The dimly lit torches cast shadows upon the brick walls, shifting as the flames flickered in the night. The hallways were quiet, like they had (according to Sebastian) always been. Ciel had often imagined that the king's castle would be full of chaos and riots- never did he fathom that it would be this silent, this eerie. The only sounds that he could hear were the cackling of the torch's flames, chasing away any lurking shadows. However, from the corner of his eyes, Ciel could see moving silhouettes. But when he turned, there was nothing there. Could he just be paranoid? Or was someone watching them?

"We're almost there." Sebastian announced as he suddenly felt Ciel's grasp tightening around his arm. He looked down but could spot no visible difference in his incubus' cool expression. Was he trying to hide his nervousness? Or was he simply scared of the eerie hallways? How precious. Sebastian held back a chuckle as he turned around the corner, heading towards the large oak door that was located at the end of the hallway.

The duo stopped inches away from the door as Sebastian raised his hand with the intention to knock. But before his knuckles made contact, a muffled female voice could be heard through the wooden barrier.

"You may come in."

Sebastian wasn't the least bit surprised at this, seemingly knowing the owner of the voice. Ciel, on the other hand was perturbed. There were others inside aside from the King? Who was it? It sounded awfully familiar though. The door creaked open, seemingly on its own. Ciel peeked through the opening but couldn't see anyone beyond the darkness. In normal circumstances, creatures of the dark, like him, wouldn't have any problems peering through the darkness. However, in the castle, he was unable to see beyond a metre in the shadows. Was this yet another one of the king's tricks?

An amused chuckle ringed out in the darkness and Ciel refrained from jumping. Could the king read his thoughts? The incubus shifted even closer to his master, if it were possible. Sebastian sighed. The king was obviously up to his old shenanigans again. He was glad that he was serving the king from a distance. Dealing with this kind of playfulness on a daily basis would be rather trying.

"My king, would you please remove the spell? As much fun as this might be for you, my pet is about to tear my arm off." Sebastian implored in the flattest of tones, ignoring an indignant "Hey!" from his side.

"Awww. But Sebastian! He's so cute! And so fun to tease~" A light cheery voice sounded from shadows. Seconds later, Ciel felt the distinct feeling of some sort of magical pulse passing by him. The spell on the room had been lifted and the incubus could feel the auras of three demons. No wait….it was two demons and a succubus! His eyes snapped to the left corner of the room as his eyes landed on a familiar figure.

"Aunt Hannah?" Ciel had near-shouted, not expecting to meet any more of his family members that evening. Hannah Anefeloz, a cousin of the king of incubi, was a user of ice just like he was. When he was young, he had learnt most of his tricks from her. She was in fact, one of his favourite relatives. He hadn't seen her for years and he often wondered why the identity of her master was kept secret all these years. And why his other relatives seemed hesitant to interact with her. Now he knew.

The succubus smiled at her nephew and shifted her gaze to her left, as if telling Ciel that his attention shouldn't be on her at that moment. Ciel turned his head to follow her gaze, his eyes widening when he finally laid his eyes on the king.

The demon king was the very opposite of how a demon king should look like. He was blond, had sparkling blue eyes that glittered like jewels and was just slightly bigger than Ciel was when he was still in his immature form. He was dressed in a royal purple suit, a colour befitting of a devil his status. He lay languidly upon his dark maroon throne, playing with a ball of blue fire that danced upon his palm. It was only then he realised that the flame was the only source of light within the room. Ciel watched, transfixed as the blue flame danced merrily towards the unlit torches that lined the walls. Ciel only snapped out of his trance when he spotted Sebastian bowing from the corner of his eyes. Hurriedly, Ciel followed his master's example as he cursed himself inwardly. As unexpected as the situation was, he had been quite rude.

From his position, Ciel heard the king giggle. "At ease. Now Ciel….raise your head so I can get a good look at you!" The incubus immediately righted his spine, looking rather uncertain as he made eye contact with the king of demons once again. This time, having been granted with a closer look, Ciel could see that this was without doubt, the demon king. As childish as his appearance was, his magical soul pulsed with darkness. It seemed weak…but Ciel knew better. The more powerful a demon was, the better its ability to conceal that power. The king's power was at least at a level ten times above his, if not more.

"Hmmm…." The king drawled as his eyes flickered over Ciel's delicate features. "You look alooooot like Vincey when he was young. A lot less controlled though….doesn't he, Hannah?" The king commented in a light-hearted tone.

"Yes, my king." Hannah bowed her head towards the child who sat on the throne. Ciel, on the other hand, was refraining from making a face at the odd nickname that had been bestowed upon his father. Vincey? And really… how old was this king of theirs?

"Ahhh~ Oh yes Ciel! I've been _dying _to ask you this!" The king leaned forward as he grinned toothily at the incubus prince. Ciel blinked, wondering what in the world could the king want from him.

"How is Sebastian in bed?"

Ciel blinked once, twice before the question registered in his head. WHAT? He flushed immediately as he looked towards the ground, unwilling to meet the king's eyes. As… unabashed as he was in the bedroom now, it was one thing for things to be kept behind doors and another to report his experience to his _king_.

"Your majesty, I believe that question might be a little…inappropriate to ask." Another voice came from Ciel's right, almost startling him. How could he have nearly forgotten the presence of another demon in the room? He turned to find a dark-haired figure standing on the other side of the elevated throne. A pair of golden-eyes shimmered, almost cackling in the stale air. Even though he was dressed in a dark black suit like many other male devils Ciel had seen tonight, his aura was all that was needed to tell Ciel that he was different from other devils.

A lightning user…echoed in Ciel's head. Even among demons, lightning users were incredibly rare. This demon had to be some sort of right-hand man to the king.

The king huffed. "Oh stuff it Claude. You're always ruining my fun. It's Sebastian's fault that he's always so uptight about things like this. Sureee…it adds to his charismatic appeal but now that I finally have the chance to get some juicy details from his incubus, you tell me no? What's the point of meeting like this then?"

A few things went through Ciel's head. First, was the king _whining? _ Second, did the king invite him just so that he could answer that question? Third, how in the world did this king retain power all this while?

Sebastian coughed to get the others to direct their attention to him. "I do not like agreeing with my cousin but… I'll like to keep that particular secret behind closed doors, if I may, your majesty."

Cousin? Ciel nearly shouted once again. This is just ridiculous… just how many times had his heart stopped since he stepped into the room?

The king pouted and grumbled. "Fine…fine. Now then, let's get down to business shall we? After all, I still have to make an appearance at the party. Hannah dear, why don't you and your nephew catch up while I chat with Claude and Sebastian? You may take him to the back room." The child king waved to the back as a door creaked open on its own. Ciel was immediately perturbed. He didn't notice it when the king casted the fire spell earlier but usually, when a spell was cast, he would be able to sense the spark of magic. The king however, left no such trace of his own magical spells. Just who was this king? His brows furrowed- this called for some midnight reading when he returned to the fortress.

Hannah moved forward to pry her nephew off Sebastian, pulling him by gently by his hand. "Come Ciel, we have much to talk about." As Hannah dragged him along, Ciel turned to look at Sebastian. However, his master didn't even notice him as the devil's gaze was trained on the bored-looking king. For a moment, an irrational burst of jealousy twisted within him. Just how _loyal_ was Sebastian to the king?

The door shut tight behind them and Ciel found himself in a room that seemed to function as some sort of common room, probably for the king's guests. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Hannah asked as she moved to the corner of the room where a silver trolley was stationed. Ciel shook his head, feeling a tad too jittery to enjoy any beverage. His aunt motioned for him to sit on the couch as she poured herself a glass, watching as Ciel's gaze kept turning towards the closed door.

"It's alright Ciel. Those devils will probably take a while. And the king is right; we do need to catch up. I trust your master has been treating you well? " Hannah asked as she moved to sit on the opposite couch.

"_I _should be asking that question Aunt Hannah…why didn't Father or you tell me that you were the succubus of the king of demons? " Ciel nearly shrieked. Like many other succubae, Hannah was a voluptuous beauty. Her lilac-coloured hair contrasted nicely with her dark skin. Dressed in an ivory-coloured bare back dress that flattered a figure a little tad too well, Ciel could see why she was highly desired by the devil community. Hannah giggled, "Ciel. It's for your own good. And really…I've been the king's succubus before you were even born. It's not something entirely new… But you see…our kind is quite the jealous sort. After making my contract with the king, I've been ostracised from the incubi community. It's common practice when any incubus is contracted to a devil with high power. It speaks volumes about our 'worth' as 'pets'. I didn't want to associate with you too much just in case other incubi shun you like they did me. But it's all for naught now…since you're contracted to Archduke Sebastian."

Ciel quirked a brow at that and Hannah giggled. "You'll understand what I mean soon. But I must say, you've grown up quite beautifully- it's no wonder even the infamous and stony fire demon couldn't keep his hands off you."

Ciel blushed prettily. "That isn't true!" Hannah rolled her eyes as her lips gave a little quirk. "Oh please…I can practically _see _his fire caressing your body. In fact, I would say it hadn't even been three hours since your last copulation. Where did you guys do it...in the stables?"

When her question was met with silence, she resisted from laughing out loud. "Ciel! I was joking!"

For the remainder of the time in the common room, Ciel and his aunt talked about how his ice magic had been improving and about the idiotic servants that serve Sebastian. Ciel wanted to ask Hannah about her life as the king's succubus, but figured it was information that he wasn't worthy of. But still…

"Aunt Hannah, please don't tell me you do it with the king while he is in that…." Hannah laughed once again. "No. It's just that the king prefers the form of a child because he has a rather playful nature. He has various other forms but…I'll leave that to your imagination."

Ciel gulped. It was lucky that he didn't exactly have the most vivid of imaginations. But there was still one more question he'll like to ask.

"Aunt Hannah? Who is that lightning devil? Is he really Sebastian's cousin?"

Hannah seemed slightly surprised at the question. For what reason, Ciel wouldn't know. She seemed to ponder for a moment before replying. "His name is Claude Faustus. Like your master, he's the other general who was responsible for bringing the king to power. However, instead of accepting the title of the archduke like Archduke Sebastian had, Claude chose to serve at the king's side as his advisor. I thought your master would have told you about him before coming here… but I guess not. It's hard to believe that they used to work together splendidly in the last war. Their relationship seems to have taken a turn for the worst since then."

Ciel soaked in this information and couldn't help but be curious about how the current demon king had emerged victorious. It was sure to tell him more about the relationship between the king and Sebastian. But wait...why was he so curious about that in particular?

A knock on the door broke his train of thoughts. Turning around, Ciel saw Sebastian peering through the door, searching the room till his eyes landed on Ciel. "It's time to go Ciel. The king wants to make his entrance at the party. The incubus nodded and started to move towards the exit. But before he was halfway across the floor, he suddenly turned, strode towards his aunt and hugged her midriff.

"It was nice to see you again Aunt Hannah. Stay well."

Hannah patted the top of her nephew's head and returned his embrace. "You too Ciel."

As they separated and Ciel moved forward to accept his master's arm, he completely missed the sad look that crossed Hannah's features as she watched her nephew leave the common room.

"Stay well."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: *Dust cobwebs* Uhhum…I hope you guys still remember my existence XD. This is going to be quite a long A/N so forgive me! Right now, I'm having a short weekend break after having multiple quizzes. Next week, I'll have to start revising for my exams that will take place the week after. After that, I'll probably update Sickly Sweet and Hellfire within 3-4 weeks from today. I still have this project to do during my summer break but it shouldn't interfere with fanficing too much. Also, I'm heading to Korea for 1 month of summer studying this july…but I should still be able to update my fics XD. But as you guys probably know by now, I only get the muse to write fics whenever I have a break from my studies. But man..I have way too many things I want to do once the semester is over.**_

_**Also, it was completely unintentional, but Hannah and Ciels' relationship in my fic seems to be pretty good. But oh well XD. Also, if you guys haven't figured it out by now, the king is Alois XD. Notice my penchant of NOT using OCs? o.o. **_

_**In other news, Seb is as hot as ever in chapter 68. Ciel is as cute as a button. I've also become quite a bit obsessed with t&b, no.6, kuroko no basuke and a myriad of other slashable stuff. On top of that, there's the legend of korra. Funny thing was I didn't exactly like aang. *hides from his fans* but I adore korra. Plus there's the new fire emblem game, rune factory four and omg my life is never complete without games or anime. I'm suck a geek XD.**_

_**Anyways R&R people! I always read the reviews, even though I don't reply to them. See you again in 3-4 weeks! **_


	14. Chapter 13: Carnelian

_**Chapter: 13: Carnelian **_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to the fantastic Yana Toboso. I'm only sorry that I'm using her magnificent characters to make up naughty nonsense such as this XD. **_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Following Ciel's conversation with his Aunt Hannah, the incubus prince and his master decided to retire from the event earlier than planned. Ciel was exhausted from all the excitement while Sebastian seemed oddly restless after his private discussion with the king and his cousin. Two months had passed since the night of the king's feast and Ciel had spent his time growing accustomed to his new body. Being inexperienced in controlling the magic of flames, he was at risk of setting the fortress' furniture on fire. Sebastian had easily ignored this… until Ciel managed to destroy of his precious antiques, a chess set, by reducing it to mere ashes. After that, he scheduled regular fire training lessons for his pet who took it almost too eagerly. Sebastian then wondered if that little 'accident' had been on purpose.

On days where Sebastian was occupied with his work, Ciel took to the skies, enjoying the rush of cool air that stroked against his bare skin. His wings permitted him to fly twice as fast as he used to. It was also then where he practiced his own ice magic, which was now far more powerful than it had been. Instead of icicles, he could now conjure a snowstorm that blanketed the sky above the fortress. While Ciel enjoyed the cool weather (which was natural for an ice demon), Sebastian and his servants did not. The archduke had to purchase a few fur jackets just so that the demons' activities would not be hindered by the cold. It was then Sebastian began to realise that he had been spoiling his pet far too often. Initially, he decided that a punishment should be in order. However, the devil soon noted that the upbeat strut that Ciel took after every snowstorm meant that he would be less…catty in bed. Thinking twice, Sebastian decided to leave the problem as it was. As the saying goes, no pain, no gain.

There had been changes among the staff members as well. William Spears was a new addition to the service crew in the Michaelis' Fortress. He was a high-level poltergeist that had served the incubus royal family for decades. Seeing the chance to slip away from a pesky redhead, he accepted Rachel's offer almost immediately. After arriving at the Fortress, he witnessed the sorry state of the servants and immediately attempted to set things straight, much to the delight of Ciel and the amusement of the Sebastian. Bard, Maylene and Finnian were subjected to what the trio would consider as torture. Their workload was doubled and break time shortened. Even though they were, by right, ghosts with no 'proper' physical bodies, the three are beginning to feel the ache in their backs that was procured from bowing at Sebastian and Ciel far too often.

Ciel decided that he would visit his home at least once a month, at the request of his father. However, the situation made it necessary for the royal incubi family to invite Sebastian as well. Needless to say, Ciel was amused at how skittish his incubi brethren were when Sebastian was present. Sebastian himself seemed unfazed by the buzz of activity around him. The only individual who wasn't excited at the archduke's presence was the incubus king himself. Dinner was an eventful affair. Ciel's younger siblings surrounded him, crooning and tittering at his new looks. While Ciel was pleased to be at the center of attention at the start, he quickly grew bored at the small prodding fingers that touched his wings and big doe-like eyes that scrutinized his every feature. Rachel had to restrain her brood when she noted the chilly air that hung around her second son. Ciel was after all, infamous for his short fuse. He was especially dangerous now the he was a full-fledged incubus. On Sebastian's end, he found himself rather intrigued with the incubi's culture and traditions. Since incubi are known to get their energy from…elsewhere, their diet consisted of mainly low-energy dense fruits, which was found in almost every dish. Although he had noted Ciel's penchant for fruits back at the fortress, he hadn't thought much of it until then. It seems that too _much_ energy can make an incubus sick as well. Rachel explained that the incubi have a limit to how much energy they can absorb at a time. It made sense, for no creature in the underworld is built to withhold that much magical power. Sebastian and the queen then delve into a conversation about other aspects of incubi culture, such as their couture and common traits. An example would be their love for jewels. At the other corner of the table, the incubus king sulked. Obviously, he hadn't counted on being ignored by his entire family.

With everyday events like these, time had passed in the blink of an eye. Ciel found himself lazing around in his room, flipping through books that he had stolen from Sebastian's collection. It was the day following his second visit to his old palace and he couldn't believe he was already starting to miss his family, even his younger siblings. Hence, he distracted himself with books of various topics- Hell's Flora and Fauna, Jewels and Ores and Demon Magic. The incubus found it interesting that his masters' interest seem to span across various domains, a trait that had probably helped him conquer the previous demon king. Then a knock pulled him out of the pages of his fourth book- which was on the topic of Devils, souls and energy. The incubus turned over on his bed to find Sebastian leaning against his doorframe- a bottle of wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other.

A soundless invitation.

Ciel smirked. He was no fool. This was yet another one of Sebastian's attempts at foreplay. First they would start with a sip, which would soon be followed by licks of wine-drenched lips. Tongues would battle and dance, doubly sensitized by the alcohol that set their bodies alit. Clothes would come off and Ciel would find himself pressed against some sort of hard surface with his master leaving marks of fire along his spine. Sex was a usually a quick and dirty affair between the both of them…and the incubus wouldn't have it any other way. Without a word, he pushed himself off the bed and stretched like a cat. Ah well..it was about time for his meal.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"Vincent, honey, you have got to let it go!" Rachel pleaded with her husband as he continued to stab his fork repeatedly into a slice of pineapple, mutilating it beyond recognition.

"I can't Rachel. There is just something that seems out of place. Doesn't it seem likely that the archduke is hiding something? Ignorance may not be one of Ciel's traits but the archduke is not one who easily reveals his secrets."

Rachel sighed. Vincent's worry wasn't without reason. To be honest, she was worried for her son as well. But as time dragged on, she could see that her son was faring just fine. In fact, she was almost sure that the archduke could very well be the perfect master for her Ciel. Her son was just like Vincent when he was young; Ciel hungered for power, knowledge and intelligence. Sebastian would be able to provide her son with all of those. During the dinner, she could also tell that the devil and incubus' characters complimented each other. For a curious creature like Ciel, a mystery was the perfect thing to keep him occupied. Sebastian was just that, a mystery with stratified layers waiting to be solved, one by one. She also suspected that Sebastian favoured Ciel for his strong personality. It was almost hard to believe that he was born an incubus. Unlike most of their kind, Ciel would rather stand his ground than lick the boots of stronger devils who intend to belittle him. He was no submissive. But then...that might have changed too.

"Vincent, dear… do you think Ciel is happy?"

The incubus king raised a brow at his spouse, surprised at the question. His immediate answer was of course a 'No'. But Rachel cut into his thoughts once again. "Weren't you watching him the whole of last night? Can't you tell that he seems more alive? More animated? Don't you think Archduke Sebastian is the reason why this is so?"

It was then Vincent hesitated. He already knew. He could tell that Ciel had changed. It wasn't obvious but as the boy's father, it was easy to spot the difference. He just didn't want to acknowledge that it was thanks to the pompous archduke.

"So what if he did?" Vincent retorted, stabbing at the pineapple doubly hard this time. Rachel sighed. This stubbornness of her spouse always managed to drive her up a wall. "Why don't we talk about this another time? We do have to meet the queen of drudes in an hour." Vincent smiled at his wife in appreciation. She knew that he needed more time to think.

Unfortunately, what both of them didn't know was that he was just about to run out of time.

The king scooped up the mashed pineapple and guzzled it down, unwilling to let the kitchen staff witness his short episode of childishness. He then noticed a large berry of sorts sitting at the side of the plate. He was partial to berries and loved the acidic tang that was left on his tongue with every bite. He plucked the fruit off his plate and popped it into his mouth…sealing his fate.

All of a sudden, his body stilled. Rachel looked up, bewildered when her husband's movements had suddenly stopped. And then…

"ARRRRRGHHH!"

It happened within seconds. The incubus king let out a torturous roar that echoed in the large dining hall. Tables were overturned, plates were cracked and wings were unfurled. Vincent's protruding claws tore at his mouth, drawing deep lines of thick red blood that dribbled down his chin that splattered all over the floor. Rachel stepped back in horror, watching as her husband rolled around the once pristine marble floor like a hell dog with rabies. He tore at his own clothes, whipped his tail at nearby attendants who fell to the floor and screamed like he never did before. And then, just as sudden as it had begun, Vincent completely stopped and dropped to the floor, dead. His mouth was open and foaming; eyes jet black-the sign of an incubus' death. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. Her mate… her handsome, beautiful and wonderful mate was…dead? It couldn't be.

The succubae dropped to her knees, as silver droplets lined her eyes. The shriek that tore out of her throat was full of sorrow, despair and anguish. Her claws dug deep into her shoulders, causing her own blood to flow down her shoulders and arms in trails, mixing with her husband's shed blood that was spattered all over the floor. Why? How? How did her husband die?

Then, her question was answered. A small clank echoed in the large hall, alerting its presence to everyone present. Something red had tumbled out of her husband's mouth. It was a large half-eaten berry. But that wasn't the thing that caught Rachel's attention. Inside the berry was a small carnelian gemstone that glowed with magic. Rachel could sense it…it was her husband's. The jewel had absorbed Vincent's life energy away, leaving him for the dead. But this was the first time she had seen a jewel with this kind of ability.

She turned to her shocked servants with tear-stained cheeks and bloody shoulders. "Get **all **of the kitchen staff out here. I want to know who did this to my husband, NOW!"

As the servants scrambled to fulfil their mistress' orders, Rachel turned to her husband's dead body, silent. Poison was something that demons didn't have to worry about since it takes a lot more than that to kill one of them. So how did one insignificant jewel steal away her husband's life? For a few seconds, the queen remained still and then giggled. She crawled forward; her hand reaching out to caress her husband's cool and bloody cheek.

"Don't worry my love. I will avenge you… even if it costs me my own life."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Plot twistttttt. Will you believe me if I say that I had planned to kill Vincent off from the start? XD. Oh and I was supposed to get this out on Thursday… but my sister took me out to get a birthday/mother's day gift for our mum. That and I've been busy trying to complete a game I didn't manage to complete about a year ago XD. R&R! Oh and I'm not sure which story I'll update next first. A new chapter will probably be out sometime next week…but I'm not sure for which story just yet. Hope you guys enjoy this! It isn't considered a cliffhanger right? O.o **_


	15. Chapter 14: Red

_**Chapter: 14: Red**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to the fantastic Yana Toboso. I'm only sorry that I'm using her magnificent characters to make up naughty nonsense such as this XD.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

The news of the fall of Vincent Phantomhive spread like wildfire, passing from the tongue of one poltergeist to the next. Shocked gasps left the lips of loyal servants while giggles poured out of those with nefarious plans, obviously pleased with this turn of events. In the skies, the double-eyed crows of hell cawed and cackled as they tore through the bloody sky, as though celebrating the death of one of those wretched demons that plagued their lands. In a fortress not so far away, a young incubus prince's sapphire eyes snapped open from deep slumber. Something...wasn't right.

Ciel hopped out of bed, naked as the day he was born, and headed for the balcony, surveying the skies and the desolated landscape. Visibly, there was nothing out there that was amiss...but he could feel his soul being pulled in the direction of his old home... his family. Did something happen? But what could it possibly be? And then, a silk blanket was draped over his shoulders as a strong chest pressed against the small of his back. Ciel breathed in, somewhat comforted by the heady smell of smoke and musk. However, it was unable to completely quell the uneasiness that bubbled within him.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian inquired, pressing his nose against the tuft of bed hair that was just too adorable to ignore. Ciel shook his head despite the frown that lined his features. "I'm...not too sure. My head is telling me that it is probably nothing... but my soul is disturbed." Ciel closed his eyes and concentrated, allowing his magic to fan out and test the trails of...somethings in the skies. Sebastian winced as he felt the drop in temperature and immediately willed another blanket over to cover their naked skin. Ciel was quiet for a few seconds before his eyes snapped open once again- confusion swirling in deep azure depths.

"I can feel...mother calling me. But she never does this unless it's absolutely necessary. But why only her? Where's father?" Ciel spoke, more to himself then his master. Sebastian frowned at this. He knew that the incubi are incredibly perceptive creatures. They have tighter bonds between each other than compared to other demon races. There was a very good chance that this wasn't just a "feeling", but rather, a signal.

"Go." Sebastian told Ciel, who turned to look at him with a bewildered expression. The devil stepped back from his embrace, turning to collect the scattered clothing that was strewn messily across the floor.

"What? But..."

Sebastian chuckled. "My dear pet, have you forgotten? We live in a world where death is commonplace...even though we're almost immortal."

At this, Ciel's eyes widened like saucers. He dashed towards the wardrobes, tugged on his newest travel wear and trotted towards his master who was now dressed in his own dark slacks. A half beat of his now unfurled wings allowed Ciel to drape his arms across Sebastian's shoulders and wrap his legs around Sebastian's chest. Their eyes met for a short moment before Ciel devoured his master's lips in what was now known as a customary thank-you kiss between them. Moans and grunts echoed in the room as driblets of saliva trickled down their chins. Hands moved over delicious curves, both hard and soft. Ciel released a keening whine when Sebastian dragged his thumb over concealed nipples. The former opened his eyes to shoot a glare at the other who only smirked in response.

"I apologise for the _slip_ of hand."

*MA Portion edited out. Please refer to A/N below for uncut version.*

Ciel grinned and nodded. As he sashayed towards the balcony (knowing that his master's gaze was focused on his pert behind), he licked his lips one final time and unfurled his inky black wings. "Thanks for the treat. Don't wait up." In a flurry of motions, Ciel darted out into the sky as the devil watched- an unreadable expression on his face as his pet disappeared into the horizons.

Another chess piece has moved. But it was still anyone's game.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Ciel soared through the skies. At this pace, he would reach the castle within the hour. With every beat of his wings, he could feel his mother's presence slowly getting stronger. But somehow...it felt different...twisted. If he didn't know any better, it felt like someone else's soul. But Ciel knew he would never mistake his mother's soul for another. But that wasn't the main problem. Up till now, he was unable to sense his father. Could...could Sebastian be right after all? The prince's brows furrowed and sped up, forcing his wings to their limits. Why couldn't Sebastian be wrong for once?

Minutes later, Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his old castle...still standing strong. In the worst case scenario, it would have been burnt down. His mother's soul felt alive and well...but his father's was still absent. As he drew closer, he saw a flurry of small black wings at the front of the castle. One pair was notably larger. Soon, Ciel realised they belonged to his older brother- the crown prince, Edward.

"EDWARD!" Ciel bellowed from the skies, plummeting as quickly as his wings would allow him. Edward Phantomhive turned towards the skies, watching as his younger brother descended.

"Ciel. I knew you would come." Edward greeted his younger brother with a hug. Ciel returned the gesture, feeling awkward at the similarities of their heights. As Edward had yet to take a mate, he was still in his immature form. But despite that, he was already at Ciel's fully matured height. While Ciel had taken after his father in his looks, he had inherited his mother's small stature. The opposite was true for Edward, who obviously had his mother's looks but Vincent's physique. They looked nothing like each other...but nonetheless, the bond between the brothers was close.

"What happened? Is mother alright? And why can't I sense father?" Ciel's questions tumbled out of his mouth like water down rapids. Edward seemed hesitant but decided to answer in the most tactful way he knew possible. Unfortunately, Irene, his younger sister, chose this moment to be... _helpful _as she threw herself between the two brothers_._

"Ciel! Ciel! Papa won't wake up! Mama locked herself in her room and won't speak to anyone. What's happening? Why is everyone saying that Papa died? What does that even mean?" The little succubae cried and whine, not realising that her beloved brother was stunned with shock. An older succubae stepped forward to retrieve her younger sister from the arms of her older brother. She nodded at Edward and left the both of them alone. All of them knew that Ciel was the closest to their Father.

"How...how did it happen?" Ciel whispered.

Edward bit his lip. "We aren't completely sure...but Mother seems to think that a _jewel _sucked out his life force. The jewel was embedded in a fruit that was served to Father during his meal. It was said that Mother had forced a servant to pick the jewel up...but the servant died as well. It's...something that was unforseen."

Ciel's fingers curled to form a tight fist, his sharp claws biting deep into his skin-almost deep enough to draw blood.

"And the kitchen staff?"

"Mother spent hours interrogating them... but she found nothing. That was when she forced one of them to touch the jewel. After that...Mother tore the castle apart. I gathered the family out here to keep them in a place where I can see they're all safe. And like Irene had said, a servant just told us that Mother had shut herself off in her room, refusing to speak to anyone." Edward explained calmly. Ciel admired his brother for that. Despite the death of his parent, the older incubus prince stood strong. He knew that his Father's passing meant Edward's immediate accession to the throne. He couldn't show any weakness. The incubi kingdom was his responsibility now.

"I'll go speak to her...you deal with the family." Ciel told Edward, who immediately agreed. Now that Edward would have to shoulder all royal responsibilities, the matter of Vincent's death was in Ciel's hands for his brother would be too busy attending to their...devil associates about the matter.

Ciel entered the castle, ignoring the torn curtains and overturned tables that littered the scene. A powerful succubae on a rampage like his mother was not one to be trifled with. The air felt cold, steely and foreign. He shivered. This was not his home... not anymore.

When he reached the royal bedroom, he was almost shocked at the deep claw marks that could be seen on the front of the door. He could feel his mother much better now. Her soul was in obvious turmoil, anguish and sadness. Ciel even had to pause for a few moments, unwilling to let his mother's torrent of emotions affect him. Someone around here had to keep a sane mind.

"Mother?"

His call echoed in the empty hallways. As he had expected, it was met with silence. However, he could feel the subtle shift in his mother's emotions. She recognised his presence.

"Sleep. I will speak to you in the morning. I will be with you every step of the way in this...and I promise you, we **will **avenge father's death."

At his declaration, Rachel's soul quieted down a bit and almost too quickly, slipped into slumber. But Ciel didn't blame her...after the day's events, even the most powerful devil would tire.

He turned on his heels and stalked towards the dining hall where he assumed his father's body still lay unmoving and cold-dead. With every step, his sorrow mounted. Tears of ice started to roll down his ashen cheeks, bursting into sparkles whenever they fell against the cool marble floor. But Ciel didn't care for them. He ignored the whispering poltergeists servants that lingered in the hallways. He ignored the blood that was now flowing freely down his palms. Ciel saw nothing...nothing but red.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: *Dust cobwebs for the umpteenth time.* Hiiii guys..I'm back from Korea. School starts in two weeks and I'll be...attempting to churn out as many chapters as I can until then. Some notes:**_

_**Red: Red is used as a symbol of guilt, sin, passion, and anger, often as connected with blood or sex.**_

_**Edward: NOT Edward Cullen okay? XD This is Edward Midford, Ciel's older cousin and Elizabeth's older brother in the manga.**_

_**I'm hoping it was worth the wait...see you guys in a couple of days over at Sickly Sweet!**_

_**One more thing..my old email had a locked down a couple of weeks ago and I had forgotten my deviant art password -_-. I've decided to put all the chapters for Sickly Sweet and Hellfire in google docs..since they're the only active stories. The rest can still be accessed in my inaccessible deviant account I guess. **_

_**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE FO LINK TO THE UNCUT VERSION!**_


End file.
